The Mask of Prince Part 1
by exodewi
Summary: Ketika sebuah kebaikan dijadikan topeng untuk memnuhi hasrat membalas dendam. Bukan tanpa alasan! Hidup yang dialaminya begitu perih -Terkadang aku ingin bertanya untuk apa aku hidup di dunia ini? jika hanya ditakdirkan untuk berbuat dosa?" Kyuteuksoo (brothership).. Soo is DO Kyungsoo EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mask of Prince**

Berikan sebuah balasan

Title : The Mask of Prince

Author : exodewi

Gendre : Family, Romance, Crime, Angst, Sad, Tragedy, Brothership etc.

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ

Jumnyeon EXO

Kimi—- Cast akan terus bertambah mengingat begitu panjangnya jalan cerita.

Summary : Ketika sebuah kebaikan digunakan sebagai topeng untuk memenuhi hasrat Membalas dendam. Mengorbankan semua yang disayangi!"

**SALAM SAPA**

Terlebih dahulu perkenalkan namaku adalah Kyuhyun Andreas atau lebih tepatnya panggil aku Yang Mulia Kyuhyun. Yap aku adalah pangeran dari negeri cantik nan indah yang bernama KORNESIA, sebuah negeri modern dan juga indah hingga saat ini. Namun di dalam negeri secantik ini banyak tragedi .

Tragedi? Berkat tragedi itulah sekarang aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Mungkin kesan pertama kalian padaku, aku adalah pangeran muda yang ceria. Tapi sangkaan kalian sangat salah besar, aku adalah keterbalikan dari semua sangkaan baik kalian. Hidupku dulu penuh dengan kebohongan dan kepelikan yang sebenarnya sangat menyiksaku.

Jika dibilang teroris itu kejam, maka aku lebih kejam dari seorang teroris. Aku telah banyak menggoreskan luka di banyak orang yang kusayangi dan jika ditanya siapa manusia yang paling berdosa di dunia ini jawabannya adalah aku seorang yang bernama Kyuhyun.

Untuk orang-orang yang ku sayangi dan yang masih hidup, apa kabar dan masihkah kalian mengingatku? Namun yang terpenting sudahkah kalian memaafkan semua kejahatanku? Aku sungguh berharap kalian sudah memaafkanku. Mungkin sebelum hari penghitungan dosa di mulai aku akan menceritakan semua kisah pelik hidupku, yang mungkin kalian sendiri akan mengecamku.

TEMAN BERMAIN

Continue flashback

Galaxy, April, 02 1990

Di sebuah taman kerjaan terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 3 tahun sedang bermain dengan kedua orang tuanya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Raja dan Ratu Kornesia. Maka anak kecil yang baru menginjak usia 3 tahun itu adalah sang Pangeran. Namun anak kecil yang sebenarnya masih cadel itu kini terlihat merajuk pada ibunya.

" Ibu endong" Celetuk bocah tersebut. Dengan senang hati sang ibu menggendong balita mungilnya dan dan mendudukkannya di atas paha sang ibu dan ayahnya. Kemudian terdengar lagi suara rengekan sang bocah.

"Aku engen acik bayi"

"Lah Teukie pengen adik, kenapa?"

"Cupaya bica belmain kalau acik bayi cudah besal"

"Kan Teukie sudah punya banyak teman"

"Tidak acik, kalau cama temen Teukie mainnya cuma cebental, kalau punya acik bayi

bica main telus"

"Bagaimana ya Teukieu membuat adik ayi itu tidak mudah"

"Ibu nyebelin" Gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Melihat ekspresi lucu anaknya membuat sang ayah gemas, kemudian mencubit bocah kecil itu dan hal itu dan hal itu malah membuat sang bocah kesalnya tambah lalu menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. Sang ayah terkikik pelan lalu menimpali keragu-raguan sang istri.

"Apa susahnya jika kita buat lagi baby?"

"Yap untukmu memang tidak susah, tapi sebagai wanita tentu aku yang paling KESUSAHAN"

"Ayolah baby kasihan kan Teukieu jika dia sendirian di istana tanpa teman"

"Benar juga ya"

"Nah ayo kita buat malam ini juga"

"Dasar mesum! Kau mau yang instan saja, malam ini aku lelah karena menghadiri rapat

negara"

"Ayolah baby Kimi yang cantik"

"Tidak!"

"Baby Kimi"

"Tidak Jumnyeon jelek plus mesum"

Sedang sang bocah hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk melerai perdebatan kecil ini adalah 30 menit dengan kesepakatan proyek membuat adik bayi dilakukan pada hari Minggu lusa. Sepertinya Jumnyeon harus bersabar dulu. Karena menyesal telah mengacuhkan balita mungilnya Kimi kembali bermain dengan sang buah hati. 'Teracuhkanlah diriku.' Rutuk Jumnyeon dalam hati.

"Jika ibu sudah mengandung Teukie ingin adik yang seperti apa?"

"Lucu, menggemackan kalau bica kembal"

"Kenapa kembar?"

"Kalena kembal itu lebih lame"

"Adik kembar perempuan, laki-laki atau perempuan-laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki, cupaya bica main lobot-lobotan baling"

"Baiklah ibu akan berjuang sayang"

Melihat kepasrahan sang istri, tersungginglah sudah sebuah seringai penuh arti dari bibir Jumnyeon. Karena sadar akan seringai iblis dari suaminya Kimi member hadiah pada kepala Junmyeon. Yang menerima hanya bisa pasrah dan meringis pelan.

—– 6 Months ago —–

Sepertinya proyek membuuat adik bayi itu terlaksana dengan baik. Kimi kini tengah mengandung 6 bulan. Dan seperti harapan Teukie, Kimi kini mengandung anak laki-laki kembar, bahkan mereka kembar identik.

Saat pertama Jumnyeon sungguh senang, karena proyek yang dilakukannya berhasil. Namun dia lupa akan satu hal, yaitu orang hamil pasti akan bertemu dengan kata ngidam apalagi jika bukan menyangkut hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Myunnie baby honey" Jarang sekali memanggilnya begitu, kali ini Jumnyeon Nampak waspada

"I..iya my baby Kimi"

"Aku ingin durian isi apel"

"Kimi sayang di mana-mana durian isinya durian bukan apel, tidak ada yang seperti itu"

"Untukku pokoknya harus ada dan nanti isian apel itu harus berasa durian asli, aku tidak

Mau dibohingi"

"Tapi baby"

"Ada!"

"Aish…. Ma"

"hiks…hiks"

"I…iya baby aku akan segera mencarinya baby"

"Yeay" Sorak Kimi dengan matanya yang berbinar.

'Mau bagaimana lagi.' Rutuk Jumnyeon dalam hati. Dia mengarahkan semua pengawalnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri turun tangan. Namun, buah durian yang seperti itu mana mungkin ada di dunia ini. Karena takut sang istri marah dia harus menyusun ide untuk mengubah durian itu menjadi buah yang aneh bin ajaib. Sebab jika sang istri sudah dalam mode ngambeknya maka dirinya bisa didiamkan dalam 1 BULAN.

"Baby Kimi ini"

"Yeay kau memang yang terbaik"

"Tentu baby"

"Bahkan ini seperti harapanku"

"Je.." Sepertinya perkataan Jumnyeon terpotong oleh celotehan anak kecil yang dengan polosnya membeberkan rahasia sang ayah.

"Jelac kalena ayah cudah memodifikasi buah dulian itu"

"Maksudmu apa sayang?"

"Ibu cepelti tidak tahu caja, ayah kan celdik cepelti Teuki"

Maka terjadilah sudah malapetaka bagi seorang Jumnyeon. Meski Kimi tak mendiamkannya, tapi dia melarang dirinya untuk tidur di kamar. Jumnyeon hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati mengenai tingkah evil putra pertamanya tersebut.

Waktu memang selalu berjalan dengan cepat, kini tibalah dimana Kimi akan melahirkan putra kembarnya. Di Rumah Sakit khusus kerajaan inilah Kimi berjuang untuk melahirkan sang buah hati. Jumnyeon terus menggenggam tangan Kimi selama persalinan. Karena Kimi adalah pejuang keras maka tidak sampai satu jam lahirlah 2 bayi mungil yang tampan. Fenomena karena bayi ini lahir hanya berbeda 1 detik.

Jumnyeon mencium kening sang istri yang kelelahan, kemudian mencium pipi Teukie dengan lembut. Tapi kharuan itu terganti oleh keseriusan karena intrupsi sang dokter. 'DEG' Jantung Jumnyeon sungguh tidak karuan saat dokter Aiden menyuruhnya duduk dan memandangnya serius.

"Anak kalian selalu lucu"

"Terima kasih, langsung saja pada intinya"

"Putra anda yang terlahir 1 detik lebih dahulu sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan"

"Lalu adiknya?"

"Kau memang jenius, organ dalam tidak bahkan seluruh organ vital yang ada di dalam

tubuhnya hanya berfungsi 20%, maka jika dia tidak menggunakan alayt-alat medis dia

tidak bisa bertahan"

"Tapi dia bisa sa….."

"Kesadarannya otomatis hilang dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah membuka matanya.

Pilihlah membiarkannya tetap hidup atau mengembalikannya ke taman surge"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, pasti… pasti kabar buruk yang didapatnya jika dokter sudah mengintrupsi. Kalut sudah pikirannya kini, bagaimana nanti reaksi Kimi?

Tapi syukurlah Kimi tidak terlalu tertekan dan sama seperti dugaannya Kimi memilih untuk mengembalikan bayinya ke taman surge. Namun suara pintu yang ditutup keras manganggu obrolan mereka.

"hiks…bialkan Kyuhyun tetap hidup"

"Sa..sayang… tapi"

"Taka pa, Teukie yakin Kyuhyun akan bangun bialkan dia hidup meski dengan alat

medic hiks..hiks…"

"Tapi jika begitu nanti dia tersiksa menurut ayah"

"Tidak! Nanti Kyunnie cendili dan kehilangan jiwanya"

"Sayang… menurut ibu"

"Tidak Teukie yakin Kyuhyun akan bangun dan ketika bangun Kyuhyun adalah malaikat

Karena belum mepunyai dosa"

"Baiklah ayah akan menyuruh ibu melakukannya"

"Be..benalkah?"

"Iya sayang.."

"Baiklah.. Tapi ibu aneh siapa itu Kyuhyun dan Kyunnie?"

"Itu nama yang kuciapakan untuk acik bayi beldua"

"Bagus juga"

Kadang Jumnyeon dan Kimi tidak mengerti kenapa Teukie bisa memiliki hati yang begitu baik, dirinya bagai malaikat pelindung untuk Jumnyeon, Kimi dan kedua adiknya. Maka dengan begitu Kyuhyun berumahkan Rumah Sakit dimana dia disimpan di sebuah ingkubator dengan peralatan medisnya. Teukie mencium pipi mungil yang tertidur itu dan membisikkan seautu.

'Jadilah malaikat yang telindah my Kyuhyun.' Benarkah doanya itu atau malah kebalikannya? Kadang takdir tidak selalu berpihak dan baik. Entahlah hanya waktu yang mampu menjawab semuanya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mask of Prince chapt. 2 : Separuh Jiwa**

cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Yesung SJ, Leeteuk SJ, Kyungsoo EXO, Jumnyeon EXO. cast terus bertambah dengan sendirinya

Gendre : Brothership, tragedy, drama, romance, friendship, angst, hurt, comfort menyakitkan deh hahai

warning : cerita bisa membuat bosan karena berjalan seperti novel

NO SILENT READERS

PLEASE REVIEM —sangat ngarep

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND ENJOY.

Ketika kita merasakan beberapa lama waktu berjalan maka hal itu akan seperti angin yang akan melesat dengan cepat. Seperti saat ini anak yang dulu memiliki suara cadel sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok remaja 16 tahun, yang kini sedang menemani adiknya di taman bunga mawar putih milik kerajaan. Bosan melihat adik yang dulu bayi mungil itu sibuk sendiri dengan mawarnya, dengan otak jahil remaja itu -Teukieu- melempar kertas kusut ke kepala adiknya "PUK".

" Aish _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Mengganggumu yang sedang asyik sendiri. "

" Bagaimana jika nanti aku gegar otak?! "

" Hey Kyunnie aku hanya menimpukmu dengan kertas bukan batu, jangan berlebihan. "

" Jangan hancurkan rambutku. "

Berakhirlah adegan tersebut dengan rengekan sang adik yang marah karena tatanan rambutnya dirusak oleh sang _hyung_. Oh betapa lucunya adiknya tersebut, dia mengerucutkan bibir dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut. Teukie tersenyum tipis melihatnya, baginya dia senang membuat Kyunnie kesal karena dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit mengurangi penatnya.

Penat ? Tentu sebagai seorang pewaris tahta, di usianya tersebut dia harus bisa dan mampu tahu cara menyelesaikan masalah kerajaan. Salahkan juga dirinya yang terlalu pintar sehingga kerajaan sangat membanggakannya dan memilih dirinya menyelesaikan masalah kerajaan. Beginilah hasil buah cinta priajenius dan wanita cerdas. Pada akhirnya dia meninggalkan sang adik dan pergi ke sekolah khusus kerajaan.

—–SKIP—–

Makan malam ini sungguh spesial, karena semua orang penting kerjaan ada, tentu saja keluarga kecil tersebut Raja Jumnyeon, ratu Kimi, dan kedua pangerannya. Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Hingga Teukie lah yang merasakan _atmosfer_ aneh. Biasanya Kyunnie akan cerewt berceloteh tentang apa yang dia alami di sekolah, tapi kali ini dia memilih diam.

" Tumben sekali kau tidak cerewet. "

" Kau ini Teukie Kyunnie diam salah, bicara juga salah. _Appa_ sunnguh tak mengerti. "

" Tapi aku lebih suka kalau dia cerewet. "

" Iya.. ya jika _eomma_ boleh tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini? "

" Entahlah _eomma_….. meski kita sudah bersama begini, aku tidak tahu mengapa disini rasanya kita masih kehilangan seseorang. Lalu… lalu mestinya masih ada satu orang lagi yang seharusnya makan bersama kita _eomma_. entah a..aku selesai ingin tidur. "

Terlihat air mata di sudut mata Kyunnie yang disaksikan oleh ke-3 orang yang menyimpan rahasia. Kimi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh dengan Jumnyeon yang berusaha menenangkannya, Sementara Teukie hanya menatap nanar pintu kamar Kyunnie. Beberapa detik setelahnya dia memilih beranjak pergi untuk menumui "DIA" yang sedari tadi dibicarakan.

" Kau mau kemana? "

" Menemui DIA yang ada disana. "

" Tapi ini sudah malam _chagy_. "

" Tenang _eomma-_ku yang cantik aku tidak akan pulang larut kok. "

" Kau selalu berlebihan pada putramu. "

" Tentu saja, apa kau cemburu eoh? "

" Ti…"

" Aku rasa harus secepatnya kita harus memberitahu tentang DIA pada Kyunnie. "

"….." "…"

" Jika kita terus menundanya, hati Kyunnie akan semakin terluka, aku mohon kalian mengerti. "

" Baiklah _appa _selalu percaya padamu. "

" _Eomma_ sungguh bersyukur mempunyai putra sepertimu. "

Satu kecupan dari Kimi mendarat di pipi Teukie. Maka kini Jumnyeon sedang merengek pada Kimi minta di _poppo_. 'Dimulailah kembali perang anak kecil.' Pikir Teukie dalam hati. Kini Teukie tengah berjalan ke parkiran kerajaan untuk menaiki mobil. Disana dia sudah disambut oleh sopir pribadi kerajaan.

" Seperti biasa. "

" Ya antar aku ke rumah DIA. "

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam _elegant_ tersebut melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan kerajaan indah yang kokoh tersebut. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi seorang Teukie, pergi disaat Kyunnie tengah terlelap tidur untuk mengunjungi DIA yang selalu kesepian. Karena Jumnyeon dan Kimi sedang sangat sibuk maka Teukie lah yang sudah wajar untuk menjenguk DIA. Bukan hanya begitu dalam istana pun Teukie merangkap sebagai kakak sekaligus sebagai ayah dan ibu bagi Kyunnie, karena raja dan ratu tersebut terlalu banyak memiliki tugas negara.

Lama melamunkan hal tersebut Teukie agak terkejut menyadari dirinya sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang bernama "_Hope Hospital"_. Ya rumah DIA yang tadi dipikirkannya adalah rumah sakit. Para pekerja rumah sakit membungkuk 90 derajat menyadari siapa yang berkunjung. Dari arah kanan datanglah seorang dokter muda yang tamapan dan baru berumur 20 tahun. Sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya dokter muda berkebangsaan Korea tersebut yaitu dokter Yesung langsung membawa sang putra mahkota pergi.

Dulu memang dokter Casey yang menangani DIA, namun karena terlalu sibuk maka Yesunglah yang bertugas menangani DIA. Meski usianya masih muda kemampuan dokter Yesung tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Bahkan bisa dibilang Yesung mempunyai kemampuan yang setara dengan dokter Casey.

" Bagaimana keadaan DIA hari ini_ hyung_? "

" Cukup baik meski beberapa jam yang lalu tekanan darahnya cukup turun. "

" Benarkah? Sepertinya DIA sudah mulai bandel ya _hyung_? "

" Kurasa begitu, tapi _hyung _tadi sudah menghukumnya dengan suntikan obat. "

" Aku rasa DIA bisa lebih tenang sekarang. "

" Tentu siapa dulu yang menjinakkannya. "

" Sepertinya sudah sampai, kalau ketika aku datang DIA tidak juga membuka matanya, aku akan menjitaknya _hyung_ haha "

" Hmm baiklah….. aku kembali ke ruanganku. "

Terlihat, terlihat sungguh jelas di mata Yesung mata Teukie memerah menahan tangis. Tawa yang tadi diperdengarkan Teukie padanya hanyalah sebuah tawa hambar tanapa ketulusan. Sedewasa apapun Teukie dia hanyalah sosok anak remaja berumur 16 tahun yang emosinya masih labil. Yesung kagum pada sosok tersebut, sosok yang begitu tegar menghadapi semua kepiluan hidup.

Pintu ini, pintu yang akan membawa Teukie bertemu dengan sosok DIA. DIA yang selalu membuat dadanya begitu sesak. Seulas senyum dirinya pakasakan saat mulai mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur DIA. Jutaan kubik air mata seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari _hazel_ matanya. Namun Teukie mencoba bertahan dan kembali mencoba berkomunikasi dengan DIA yang ada di hadapannya. Digenggamnya tangan lemah tersebut dan disentuhnya rambut serta wajah DIA seakan sentuhan yang sedikit keras bisa saja menghancurkan sosok rapuh tersebut.

" Apa kau betah dengan mimpimu? "

"….."

" Bagaimana hari ini, apa mimpimu indah hari ini? "  
"….."

" Kalau _hyung_ hari ini lelah lagi, tugas kerajaan menumouk, jangan tidur terus pemalas segera bantu aku menyelesaikannya. "

"….."

" Kau tahu si Kyunnie itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan mawar bodohnya itu dan dia juga sudah berani mengejekku. "

"…."

" Tapi lebih baik dia daripada kau, Kyunnie selalu menjawab semua pertanyaanku bukan diam seperti dirimu. "

"…."

" Tentang Kyunnie…..dia tadi menangis mengingatmu. Dia terlihat menyebalkan jika seperti itu, _hyung_ tidak suka. Kami masih belum memberitahunya tentangmu hingga saat ini. Aku yakin hatinya sungguh terluka. Apa aku salah? Apa _hyung_ salah? Tolong katakan…apa kau juga marah padaku? Tolong jawab _hyung_ … Kyuhyunnie. "

Kini runtuhlah semua pertahanan seorang Teukie Andreas. Air beninng yang sedari tadi dirinya tahan tumpahlah sudah dari kedua mata beningnya. Sekuat dan setegar apapun Teukie, sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini selalu mampu meruntuhkan topeng kuat Teukie.

DIA yang sedari tadimenjadi pemikiran utama adalah sosok yang kini terbaring dengan berbagai kabel dan peralatan medis yang melilit tubuhnya. DIA adalah sosok yang selalu mampu membuat semua orang menangis merindunya. DIA adalah sosok yang disembunyikannya. DIA adalah sosok bayi mungil yang mempunyai pilihan mati/dipertahankan, yang akhirnya dipertahankan. DIA adalah Andreas…..Kyuhyun, malaikat tanpa dosa yang diharapkan segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya, mungkinkah sosok ini menjadi malaikat harapan bagi semua orang.

Karena merasa waktu semakin malam, Teukie segera beranjak dari rumah sakit tersebut. Sang supir tidak berani bertanya apa-apa pada Yang Mulia yang wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti ini. Beginilah setiap setelah mengunjungi Kyuhyun wajah Teukie akan menampakkan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu kedua anak kembar identik yang kini terlelap masing-masing tersebut menitikkan air marta dari sudut matanya. Merasakan sang_ hyung_ tertua yang kini terisak di dalam mobil.

—-SKIP—–

Awan yang tadinya gelap berubah menjadi cerah. Bulan yang tadi bersinar bersama bintang kini digantikan oleh mentari bersama kicauan burung. Terlihat seorang remaja masih bergelung dengan selimut di atas tempat tidurnya yang luas. Sungguh nyaman dirasakannya, namun kenyamanannya hanya berlangsung sebentar karena seseorang menarik selimutnya dan membuatnya terjatuh.

" Aw…. sakit _hyung_. "

" Cepat bangun pemalas. "

" Iya tapi tidak usah sampai membuatku terjatuh. "

" Sudah jangan merengek ayo segera bersiap-siap. "

" Tidak sebelum _hyung_ meminta maaf. "

" Baiklah maaf itu tadi merupakan unsur kesengajaan. "  
" Apa tadi unsur sengaja katamu?! "

" Iya Kyunnie _dongsaengku_ tercinta tadi _hyung _sengaja membuatmu terjatuh. "

" Dasar _hyung_ jelek… eh _hyung_ ke…"

" Sudah cepat siap-siap setelah itu sarapan, _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah pergi ke Jepang tadi pagi. "

Teukie pergi dengan cepat sebelum adiknya menanyakan hal aneh-aneh padanya. Dia sadar matanya sembab karena semalaman dia menangis. Kyunnie itu cerdas dan mudah menyadari sesuatu maka bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menanyakan penyebab mengapa dirinya menangis.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama bagi Kyunnie untuk bersiap-siap karena dia bukanlah seseorang yang bertipe _perfectionist_. Setelah siap Kyunnie langsung menuju ruang makan, dimana disana sudah ada Teukie yang tengah menunggunya. Sarapan berlangsung riang karena kini Kyunnie kembali berceloteh. Namun kediaman sang _hyung_ dan melihat mata sembab sang _hyung_ membuatnya bertekad menyelesaikan pertanyaannya tadi.

" Kenapa matamu sembab? "

" Emmm… benarkah? "

" Apa kau baru putus? "

" Tidak ya…..aku tidak akan menangis karena wanita. "

" Sombongnya….jika bukan itu lantas apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? "

" Tidak ada "

" Bohong! Bahkan hampir setiap pagi aku melihat matamu sembab. "

" Suatu saat kau akan mengerti dan sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari ini kita jangan terlalu dekat."

" Maksudmu? "

" Akan datang masa dimana dirimu akan membenci aku,_appa, & eomma_. Tapi kumohon kau hanya membenci diriku jangan _appa & eomma_, karena yang sepenuhnya salah adalah aku. "

" Tunggu aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini _hyung_. "

" Persiapkan mentalmu, karena kebenaran akan segera kau ketahui. Maka pada saat itu benci saja diriku. Karena aku pantas mendapatkannya darimu. "

" A… a….aku.."

" Sudah ya _hyung_ terlambat_ saeng_. "

" Maksudnya apa semua ini. "

Ucapan lirih Kyunnie terdengar begitu jelas oleh Teukie yang beranjak berjalan. Lagi mata Teukie ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Dengan cepat dia melangkah meninggalkan sang adik. Sementara Kyunnie masih mematung mencerna semua perkataan aneh Teukie. Benci. Aku yang salah. hanya benci aku. Itulah ucapan sang _hyung_ yang terus tergiang di benaknya.

' Aku memang merasa hidupku yang berjalan ini terlalu lancar dan inilah ternyata tikungan yang ada di hidupku kini. Perasaanku yang selalu kosong dan semua orang yang seakan bersandiwara, apa hidupku ini seperti _puzzle_ yang penuh teka teki? Meskipun begitu ada satu hal yang akuti di dunia, yaitu membenci mu _hyung_. Bagiku kau adalah seorang _hyung_ dan _appa dan eomma_ sekaligus. Apa aku sanggup melakukannya _hyung_…aku belum siap untuk membencimu _hyung._' Jerit Kyunnie dalam hatinya. Meneteslah sudah _liquid_ bening tersebut dari mata indahnya.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan tersebut Kyunnie beranjak ke sekolah, mengingat waktu yang semakin siang. Memang beginilah hidup seharusnya, yaitu ada pahit dan manis. Walau begitu masih tetap saja sesak yang ada di dalam dada Kyunnie tak mampu untuk dia menahannya.

~~~SKIP~~~~~

Tempat yang paling sempurna untuk melupakan masalah adalah sekolah. Disana kita akan bertemu dengan teman-teman, bermain lalu dengan cepat akan lupa masalah yang kita alami. Tapi tetap saja kesedihan dan kepedihan itu akan teringat kembali ketika kita pulang sekolah. Seperti perasaan yang kini tengah dihadapi Kyunnie. Dirinya masuk ke dalam istana dan tepat disana Teukie sudah dengan pakaian siap akan pergi.

Kyunnie berjalan begitu saja melewati Teukie tanpa menoleh. Bukan….bukan karena dirinya mulai membenci Teukie, namun saat dia menatap Teukie air matanya seakan ingin tumpah begitu saja. Tetapi saat beberapa langkah Kyunnie melewatinya, Teukie menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Padahal selama ini Teukie selalu bersikap lembut padanya.

" Lepaskan _hyung_ sakit. "

"….."

" Sebenarnya mau kemana kita ini?! "

"….."

" Sungguh _hyung _kau bisa membuatku gila dengan terus diam begini. "

"…."

" Apa kau bisu?! Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku! "

"…."

" Hey…."

Kyunnie yang tadinya ingin berontak lagi dari sang _hyung_ langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Dalam seumur hidupnya Kyunnie baru pertama kali melihatr sorotan tajam dari mata Teukie. Hal itu membuat dirinya bungkam seketika. Kini yang dilakukannya hanyalah menurut dan menjadi anak yang manis. Sakit….hatinya sungguh sakit mendapat perlakuan dari sang _hyung_ yang dicintainya.

Terdiam dalam lamunannya, membuat Kyunnie tidak merasakan berapa lama waktu berjalan. Mobil mewah kerajaan tersebut kini berhenti dengan manis di sebuah rumah sakit yang besar. Dalam hati Kyunnie bertanya-tanya untuk apa _hyung_nya membawa dia kemari? Kembali Teukie menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan berjalan seakan menyeretnya.

Seperti biasa semua _staff_ rumah sakit menunjukkan sikap hormatnya pada sang Putera Mahkota. Yesung baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, dirinya kaget seketika melihat siapa yang dibawa oleh Teukie. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kagetnya, Yesung mulai membuka pembicaraan dalam keheningan tersebut.

" Tumben kau datang jam segini. "

" Banyak urusanku dalam hidup ini _hyung_. "

" Oh….dia benar-benar sama dengannya. "

" Ketika _hyung_ dengannya, kau akan merasakan perbedaannya _hyung_. "

" Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? "

" Aku rasa ini saat yang tepat _hyung_. "

" Tapi _hyung_ rasa…"

" Tenang _hyung_ jika memang harus ada yang pergi dan angkat kaki adalah aku. Jika ada orang yang harus dibenci adalah aku. Kau tenang saja _hyung_ haha. "

" Bisakah kau tidak memperdengarkan tawa palsumu pada _hyung_ ?"

" Maksudmu? "

" _Hyung_ sudah muak dengan sikap sok tegarmu itu! "

" Terima kasih karena sudah berempati padaku _hyung, _namun ini adalah takdir harus tetap kita jalani. "

" Teu…."

Lagi selalu seperti ini belum sempat Yesung mengatakan semuanya Teukie selalu dapat menghilang dari pandangannya. Terkadang Yesung berpikir sebenarnya siapa disini yang dewasa, sikap seorang Teukie tidak mudah ditebak dan mempunyai pribadi dewasa yang berwibawa dan bijaksana. Sementara Kyunnie yang tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan tersebut semakin bertanda tanya besar dalam hatinya.

Berhentilah langkah kaki Kyunnie dan Teukie di depan sebuah ruang rawat _steril_. Mungkin setelah membuka pintu tersebut tanda tanya atau seluruh pertanyaan Kyunnie tadi akan segera terjawab. Teukie hendak membuka kenop pintu itu, namun tangannya bergetar seakan tak sanggup untuk membukanya.

" Bukalah….tanganku terlalu kotor.. u… untuk membukanya. "

Bergetar….suara yang selalu lembut itu kini bergetar. Meneteslah sudah air mata seorang Teukie. Kyunnie tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Teukie yang selalu tegar kini meneteskan sebuah air dari matanya. Mengingat perintah _hyung_nya tadi, Kyunnie langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu.

'DEG'. Jantungnta tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat, kakinya kaku tak mampu digerakkan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan cepat. Air mata yang tadi hanya menggenang sedikit kini berubah banyak dan langsung terjun dengan bebas menuruni pipi _chubby_nya. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah separuh jiwa yang selalu dirasakannya menghilang. Kyunnie terisak, isakan tangisnya sungguh memilukan untuk didengar. Kyunnie terduduk lemas, membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri berusaha menahan isakannya.

Teukie yang mendengar dan menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya bisa menangis dengan diam. Air itu seakan tidak lelah untuk membasahi wajah tampan Teukie. Sadar ini adalah takdir yang sewajarnya dijalankan, Teukie segera beranjak pergi. Benar, hari ini setelah mengatakan kebenaran Teukie memutuskan untuk menatap di Kanada meninggalkan sang adik yang kini menangis pilu. Ketika melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit langkah Teuke terhenti oleh perkataan Yesung.

" Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan taat menuruti takdir. "

" Ini memang yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu _hyung_. "

" Belum tentu Kyunnie membencimu Teukie-ah. "

" Hatiku memang berharap seperti itu _hyung_, tapi takdir bisa berkata lain. "

" Kau seakan lari dari kenyataan Teukie! "

" Jika iya kenapa? "

" Kau pengecut Teukie…..! "

Percuma Yesung berteriak sekencang itu, karena Teukie sudah melesat pergi dengan mobilnya. Tidak Yesung tidak akan menyerah, dia segera bergegas pergi ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Saat sampai disana Yesung mendapati pemandangan yang pilu, kedua anak kembar itu menangis bersama, meski Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Tapi Yesung harus cepat sebelum Teukie pergi.

" Alfa. "

" _H…hyung. _"

" Aku ingin bertanya apa kau membenci Teukie? "

" Jujur aku marah padanya _hyung._ Aku marah karena dia menyembunyikan diriku ini 'Kyuhyun'. Karena dia memisahkanku dengan Kyuhyun sangat lama. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk membencinya _hyung_. "

" Lalu apa kau akan semakin marah jika kini kau tahu Teukie sedang menuju ke bandara untuk pergi ke Kanada dan menetap disana? "

" Sudah tentu….maksudmu _hyung _akan pergi? "

" Begitulah, dia merasa menjadi manusia paling baik kau susul dia sekarang. Biar aku yang menjaga pangeran tampan ini. "

" Baiklah. "

Tidak Kyunnie tidak ingin lagi merasakan separuh jiwanya hilang kembali. Meski setengah nyawanya sudah dia dapatkan kembali, Kyunnie tidak ingin ada kehampaan lagi di ruang hatinya. Bukan…bukan dengan jalan seperti ini dia menjalankan takdirnya, Kyunnie ingin membuatnya lebih baik.

~~~~SKIP~~~~

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyunnie untuk menemukan keberadaan sang _hyung_ di bandara. Ketika Teukie akan melangkah tarikan tangan dari sang adik membuat dirinya mematung seketika.

" Aku mohon jangan pergi _hyung_. "

" Kyunnie kita harus menjalankan takdir. "

" Aku memang marah _hyung,_ bahkan aku sangat marah padamu. "

" Benar kan. "

" Tapi…tapi seumur hidupku aku tidak sanggup bahkan tidak akan sanggup membencimu. "

" Kyunnie ini tak…."

" Tidak ada lagi takdir. sekarang separuh jiwaku yang hilang telah kembali, tapi _hyung_ akan pergi. Berarti yang aku dapatkan kini hanya akan percuma. "

" Tapi aku hanya membawa takdir pahit bagimu. "

" Jika aku harus memilih antara takdir pahit dan takdir manis, aku akan memilih takdir pahit yang ku terima adalah dari sebuah kejujuran daripada takdir manis yang kudapat dari sebuah kebohongan. Aku berterimakasih _hyung_ atas kejujuranmu meskipun memang pahit ku terima. Aku tidak akan memohon lagi setelah mengucapkan ini. Kumohon jangan pergi.."

Liuk-liuk air mata membasahi wajah adiknya. Sungguh dirinta sangat tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan adiknya sungguh membuatnya tersentuh. Sangat jarang dirinya mendapatkan perkataan yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya, kini dia yakin dengan keputusannya.

" Sudah jangan menagis, kau jelek. "

" Tidak! Sebelum _hyung_ batal pergi."

" Ya..ya aku tidak akan pergi."

" Sungguh? "

" ya..sudah jangan menagis lagi. "

" Terima kasih. Kyuhyun sungguh manis _hyung_. "

" Tentu sangat sama sepertimu. "

" Bahkan Kyuhyun belum pernah melakukan dosa. "

" Benar, karena ketika dia membuka mata maka dirinya seperti malaikat. "

" Benar sekali _hyung_. "

" Kyunnie.."

" Hmmmm. "

" Berjanjilah jangan meneteskan air mata lagi dan bersedih. "

" baik, _hyung_ tapi alasannya apa? "

" Rahasia week."

" Aish. "

' Dasar bodohnya kambuh lagi, seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan.' Berkata Teukie dalam hatinya. Jujur saja hatinya sangat sakit dan teriris perih saat melihat atau mendengar Kyunnie mulai terisak. Mulai detik ini Teuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Kyunnie menangis. Oh apakah benar janji itu bisa dipenuhi? Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab semuanya.

Tbc

mohon komenn ya yayaya

kalo bingung disini Yesung lebih tua dari Teukpa

ok ok chinguu


	3. Chapter 3

cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Jumnyeon, Kimi, Chen, Kyungsoo. Cast akan terus bertambah

Gendre : Brothership, Angst, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, dll.

WARNING : Banyak TYPO bertebaran dan cerita bisa menyebakan bosan

NO SILENT READERS

JEBAL JEBAL REVIEW

Lagi waktu yang berjalan berlalu seperti angin yang lewat semata. Kyunnie akan masuk _Senior High School_ khusus kerajaan dan Teukie beranjak menjadi pria dewasa. Kemudian sang _eomma _tercinta mereka -Kimi- tengah mengandung putera ketiganya. Semua hal itu terhitung mulai hari ini dan detik ini juga.

Teukie tengah menunggu kesiapan Kyunnie untuk berangkat bersama. Ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit, tidak biasanya Kyunnie 'berdandan' selama ini. Karena kesal Teukie menyusul ke kamar sang adik. Ketika tiba ternyata Kyunnie sedang sibuk memasangkan dasinya yang tidak juga terpasang. Melihat hal itu Teukie terkekeh geli karena kelakuan adiknya.

"Ya, _hyung_ malah menertawakanku."

"Habisnya masa memasang dasi saja kau tidak bisa?"

"Biasanya aku kan dulu tidak pakai dasi, tapi mengapa ketika SMU aku harus menggunakannya?...Menyebalkan."

"Itu kan memang sudah peraturan sekolahnya."

"Bantu aku memasangnya _hyung_ jelek."

"_Shireo._"

"Aish Kenapa?"

"Kau menyebutku jelek."

"Baiklah _hyung_-ku yang tampan bantu aku memasang dasinya, _ne ne ne._"

"Nah kalau begitu aku mau."

Menggoda sang adik adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Teukie. Dia sengaja menertawakan adiknya, agar sang adik bisa mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya. Menurut Teukie wajah memelas Kyunnie adalah wajah yang paling imut baginya. Dasi yang sedari tadi menjadi gerutuan Kyunnie sudah terpasang pada terakhir dia menggapaikan _blazer_ hitam. Diamatinya sang adik dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan membuncah dari dalam diri Teukie. Kyunnie yang sedari diperhatikan menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tampan..."

"_Nde_ _hyung_ aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai terpesona begitu."

"Beda...sangat berbeda."

"Berbeda darimu...tentu saja karena aku lebih tampan."

"Tersenyumlah dan bersikap berwibawa."

"Eh?"

"Cepat."

"Baiklah...bagaimana?"

"Benarkah kau seorang manusia? Atau kau jelmaan malaikat Kyunnie? Bahkan aku bisa terpesona kepada _namja_ karenamu?"

"_Hyung_...kau normal kan?"

"Tentu sa...eh enak saja kau kira aku _gay_, dasar kurang ajar."

'PLUK'. Jitakan di kepala Kyunnie.

"Aish menyebalkan."

"Ayo nanti kita terlambat."

Perjalanan menuju sekolah yang terjadi hanya keheningan. Kyunnie sibuk dengan _gadget_-nya, sementara Teukie tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Kyunnie. Kyunnie kadang diam kadang merengut memainkan _gadget_ canggihnya, sepertinya dia sedang bermain _game_.

Beda...wajah adiknya sungguh-sungguh berbeda. 'Tuhan memang hebat, bagaimana bisa Dia membuat makhluk indah sepertimu Kyunnie. Meski banyak yang mengatakan aku tampan, tapi dibandingkan kau maka kau 10x lipat lebih tampan. Wajahmu selalu menampakkan cahaya, matamu mengatakan kejujuran dan tekad yang kuat. Kau ini manusia/malaikat? Jika kau yang mungkin sedikit pernah melakukan dosa betul-betul mencerminkan malaikat, apalagi...apalagi jika...kau Kyuhyunnie.'

Kenapa...kenapa selalu seperti ini? Selalu saja jika mengingat Kyuhyun air mata Teukie menetes begitu saja. Baru mengingat Kyuhyun yang terbaring di antara hidup dan mati saja membuatnya begitu tersiksa, apalagi jika keduanya. Teukie bersyukur Kyunnie masih bisa tersenyum. Digenggamnya erat tangan sang adik yang ada disampingnya, ketika Kyunnie menoleh Teukie langsung memberikan senyumannya yang sangat lembut.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah SMU khusus kerjaan tersebut. Kyunnie turun dan berpamitan kepada Teukie. Jika kalian bertanya kemana Teukie, dia akan langsung menjalankan tugas kerajaan. Maka dengan begitu Kyunnie langsung memasuki kelas untuk memulai pelajarannya.

Tidak seperti sekolah SMU lain, disini tidak diadakan masa orientasi siswa. Hal itu disebabkan karena SMU ini SMU khusus bagi keluarga kerajaan. Jadi untuk apa mengadakan MOS jika hal itu hanya akan membuang uang?

Ketika masuk kelas hanya satu kursi yang kosong dan itu di sisi remaja berkacamata. Karena hanya itu yang tersisa Kyunnie langsung mendudukkan dirinya disana. Namun pandangan semua orang berubah seakan menampakkan 'jijik' kepada remaja berkacamata itu. Dan sepertinya Kyunnie juga mendapatkan tatapan yang sama.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid bergegas pergi ke kantin. Saat Kyunnie ingin mengajak remaja berkacamata itu, _namja_ itu langsung menghilang. Pada akhirnya Kyunnie pergi sendiri menuju kantin. Lagi-lagi dia harus dipandangi aneh oleh semua orang. Sebenarnya Kyunnie belum berbuat salah apapun, tapi mengapa semua memperlakukannya begitu? Hingga pemikirannya itu terinterupsi oleh tarikan di kerah bajunya.

"Hey Yang Mulia!"

"Kenapa...kau menarik kerah bajuku?!"

"Menjauhlah dari _namja_ gila itu."

"Alasannya apa?!"

"Kami semua membencinya, jika kau bersamanya maka bersiaplah untuk di benci."

"Cihhh...ternyata kepribadian rakyatku sungguh memalukan."

"Kau mengejek kami?! Berani sekali"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu, beraninya kalian memperlakukan YANG MULIA KALIAN seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau itu raja."

"Sepertinya kau perlu pendidikan moral."

'BUKK'

"Akh."

"Itu baru peringatan. Jika kau bersamanya maka kami akan memberikanmu hadiah lebih dari itu. Maka kalau kau tidak mau mendapatkannya cepat jauhi _namja_ bernama Kay iyu, mengerti!"

"Oh...jadi namanya Kay."

"Dasar sama gilanya."

Sepertinya _namja _bernama Kay itu memiliki kemisteriusan dalam hidupnya. Sudah pasti Kyunnie akan mengorek kebenarannya. Saat menggerakkan bibirnya Kyunnie sedikit meringis. Kemudian disentuhnya sudut bibir miliknya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena hadiah tadi. Bagaimana ini? Ketika pulang pasti dia akan diwanwancarai oleh sang _hyung._ Apalagi Teukie itu mempunyai penyakit _brother complex_ dan sangat _possesive _terhadap apapun yang menyangkut adiknya. Bagaimana nanti dia mengarang cerita, apalagi Kyunnie tidak pandai berbohong.

~~~SKIP~~~

Pada akhirnya hal itu terjadi, Teukie langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kyunnie hanya bisa bungkam mendengarkan semua ocehan dari _hyung_-nya. Sepertinya _brother complex_ yang diderita Teukie sudah mencapai _stadium_ 3.

"Jawab _hyung_ Kyunnie!"

"Aku cuma terjatuh."

"Bohong."

"Aku sudah jujur."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong Kyunnie."

"Hmm...baiklah."

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa hmm sampai kau bisa seperti ini? _Hyung_ khawatir."

"Aku hanya mencoba berteman dengan murid yang bernama Kay, tapi kalau itu terjadi semua orang akan membenciku."

"Oh...aku lupa meenceritakan Kay padamu."

"Sungguh kau tahu kejadian dari semua ini?"

"Itu masuk sejarah kerjaan, Kai itu sangat pintar. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu Kay tidak pernah naik kelas."

"Apa?! Kejadian apa?"

"Kurasa ini juga berkaitan mengapa Kay begitu dibenci. Aku akan mulai ceritanya."

~~~_Flasback Kay Inside on~~~_

' Seorang _namja_ berkacamata akan memulai sekolah sebagai murid kelas 1 SMU di sekolah kerajaan KORNESIA. _Namja_ itu -Kay- begitu senang akan memulainya, menurutnya memasuki SMU adalah tahap untuk mendewasakan diri. Teman-teman disana juga sepertinya ramah-ramah dan hal itu sepertinya akan terbukti.

Kelasnya akan dimulai, Kay duduk dengan seorang _namja _tampan dan manis. Mencoba berinteraksi Kay mulai mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kay."

"Key."

"Namamu keren."

"Kau juga."

"Sama-sama dari 'K'."

"Mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersahabat."

"Benarkah kau mau menjadi sahabatku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Wah~~~terimakasih."

Key dan Kay mungkin mempunyai kepribadian yang sama. Periang, ceria, dan baik hati. Lebih untuk Key, seluruh sekolah sudah sudah mengenalya sebagai malaikat tanpa sayap. karena hatinya begitu tulus bahkan untuk membunuh semut karena tidak sengaja Key akan menangis dan merasa bersalah. Maka dari itu orang yang melihat Key akan langsung menyayanginya.

Persahabatan Kay dan Key berlangsung begitu erat hingga 6 bulan lamanya. Kepercayaan dan keterbukaan adalah kunici mereka untuk mempertahankan persahabatannya. Namun disini hati Key entah mengapa murung. Key seakan merasa tak pantas menjadi sahabat Kay yang selalu jujur dan mempercayainya. Ya ada suatu alasan yang kuat mengapa Key merasa seperti itu, yaitu rahasia yang tidak pernah berani diceritakannya.

Key sedang termenung di balkon rumahnya menatap langit yang begitu gelap tanpa ditemani bintang yang bersinar. Lihat bintang saja tidak ingin menyinari dirinya, apalagi jika Kay sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Keterlamunan Key diintrupsi oleh seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Chen _hyung_."

"Bagaimana putra musuh kita itu?"

"Selalu periang dan ceria seperti bisanya."

"Lihat saja nanti senyumnya itu akan hilang."

"_Hyung_...kita hentikan saja semua ini."

"Hentikan? Maksudmu apa Key?"

"Itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan orang tua Kay menabarak Kris_, hyung_. Lagipula orang tua Kay sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan juga."

"Kris itu saudara kembarmu, kau bahkan menjadi koma karena kehilangan Kris dan satu lagi luka dalammu karena benturan yang disebabkan Kay menabrakmu dengan sepeda menjadi lebih dalam dan kau...bisa meninggalkanku kapan saja. Aku benci melihat kedua adikku menderita."

"Tapi Kay berbeda _hyung_."

"Apa kau tidak menyayangi Kris dan aku keluargamu yang satu-satunya tersisa?!"

"AKH"

"Key!"

Key hampir saja mencium kerasnya lantai jika saja Chen tidak menahannya. Inilah yang ditakutkan Chen, Key seakan bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja. Sosok Key sebenarnya begitu rapuh seperti kertas, sedikit saja tersentuh angin maka dia akan pergi jauh.

Benar pada kenyataannya setelah Kris saudara kembarnya meninggal, Key seakan tidak memiliki semangat. Tubuhnya ambruk memejamkan mata, lalu dokter menceritakan pada sang _hyung_ bahwa _syaraf_ otak Key sudah tidak mau bekerja. Dengan demikian Key dinyatakan dalam keadaan koma.

Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, Chen ditipkan kedua malaikat kecil untuk dijaganya. Tapi dia gagal. Dirinya membiarkan Kris mati ditabrak orang tua Kay dan sekarang Key kecilnya dalam keadaan koma. Chen sungguh merasa gagal.

Dua tahun Key koma akhirnya dia sadar juga. Hal itu merupakan hadiah terindah bagi Chen, karena Key sadar bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya. Namun baru saja Chen ingin bahagia, ada kabar buruk. Sang dokter yang menangani Key mengatakan bahwa di dalam kepala Key terdapat luka yang sangat dalam dan Key tidak boleh terkena benturan.

Dengan sungguh-sungguh Chen menjaga Key, hal itu terbukti setelah 6 bulan dirinya selalu berhasil. Namun lagi-lagi dia seakan merasakan kehilangan lagi, Key tertabrak sepeda dan mengalami benturan. Hampir saja membuatnya meninggal. Tapi keajaiban selalu datang padanya. Amarah Chen semakin memuncak ketika Key bercerita yang menabraknya adalah Kay. Yap Chen tahu Kay adalah putra dari keluarga KIM yang menyebabkan Kris meninggal.

Entah mengapa rasa dendam pada diri Chen semakin merajainya. Chen menghasut Key untuk menghancurkan seseorang bernama Kay. Chen ingin membuat Kay menderita sepertinya, bahkan lebih. Sang adik yang polos hanya menuruti saja apa yang diucapkan dan dilakukannya. Satu alasan, Key percaya bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Chen adalah benar.

Kini Chen terduduk di samping ranjang sang adik yang begitu lemah dan menggenggam tangannya. Sebenarnya dirinya juga lelah, tapi ini sudah terlanjur maka dia harus menyelesaikannya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, Chen merasa sudah keterlaluan menyakiti batin dan membohongi adiknya. Chen berusaha menahan isakannya. Gagal, isakannya malah menjadi. Kini Key mulai sadar dan merasakan tangannya basah terkena air mata. Key yang melihat itu langsung duduk dan menghapus air mata di pip Chen.

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Apa kau benci padaku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu _hyung_."

"Tapi aku selalu menyakitimu."

"Itu berari kau sangat menyayangiku."

"Kau terbebani?"

"Aku tidak pernah terbebani apapun."

"Kau mau melakukan perintahku?"

"Baiklah aku mau."

"Sungguh _saeng_?"

"_Ne_, tapi aku janji disini kalian berdua akan selamat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya dua minggu nanti, tapi setelah itu _hyung_ menataplah di Kanada."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu."

"_Nado hyung_."

Mungkin setelah beberapa penjelesan tadi bisa disimpulkan bahawa Key bersahabat dengan Kay adalah untuk membuatnya menderita, bahkan mungkin melenyepkannya dari dunia. Tapi Key tidak mau sejahat itu dia punya cara sendiri. Biarlah dirinya sendiri yang terluka, asal jangan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

~~~2 Minggu hari penantian~~~~

Semenjak pagi Chen sudah berkemas untuk pergi ke Kanada. Key hanya memperhatikan Chen yang sibuk sendiri begitu. Kadang Key merasa yang seharusnya menjadi _hyung_ adalah dirinya bukan Chen. Setelah satu jam akhirnya semuanya sudah siap. Bandara sudah di depan mata, salam perpisahan sepertinya akan dimulai.

"Hiduplah bahagia disana."

"Kau janji akan meyusulku kan _saeng_?"

"Pegang janjiku bahwa aku selalu di hatimu."

"Kali ini di Kanada kita akan memulai kehidupan baru yang indah."

"Setidaknya aku juga berharap begitu padamu."

"A..apa?"

"Tidak..sudah sana pergi."

"Baiklah selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal."

~~~SKIP _at School_~~~

Berita tentang siapa Key sebenarnya sudah sampai di telinga Kay melalui pengurus keluarga KIM. Kay sakit hati, dia ternyata sudah dibohongi oleh seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Hal itu diketahuinya semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu dan kini dia menjauhkan diri dari Key. Key bisa membunuhnya setiap saat.

Ketika istirahat Kay langsung bernjak ke taman sekolah dan termenung disana. Tapi seseorang mengganggunya dan secara paksa mengambil _handphone_-nya. Setelah dilihat orang itu adalah Key.

"Apa maumu pembunuh?!"

"Mengambil ini."

"Setelah pembunuh kau juga ingin menjadi pencuri."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Dasar pengecut."

"Aku malaikat."

"Kau iblis."

"Malaikat tanpa sayap."

"Sudah ya, aku sudah mengambil apa yang ku mau."

"Nyawaku?"

"Belum saatnya."

"Dasar brengsek!"

Pekikan dari Kay membuat semua berhamburan melihat mantan sahabat yang kini bersitegang. Semua malah membantu Key, meski mereka sudah tahu siapa Key sebenarnya. Mereka tidak percaya Key pembunuh, menginjak semut saja Key tidak tega, Key adalah malaikat yang telah dianugerahkan. Geram dengan tingkah semua orang disana yang membantu Key, Kay beranjak dengan kasar.

Saat pulang sekolah Key bertingkah aneh, dirinya seakan sedang dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Entah mengapa, Kay merasakan firasat buruk, dirinya melirik ke arah Key sekilas. Dan firasat itu semakin menjadi saat menatap Key. Tapi dia menepis semua itu seakan tak ingin peduli.

~~~SKIP~~~

Di suatu gedung kosong Key terduduk dengan tangan dan kaki diikat, kemudian mulut dan matanya ditutup lakban. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan cara seperti ini. Dirinya sudah siap. Sebelum akhir itu dimulai dia mendengarkan intrupsi dari _handphone_.

_' Selamat tinggal ' _

Terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu keras dan mengagetkan semua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar gedung. Polisi dan paramedis datang dan menemukan tubuh seorang _namja_ yang berlumuran darah. Dari keadaannya maka Key dinyatakan tewas.

Keesokan harinya berita tentang tewasnya Key tersebar. Semua orang berduka terkecuali satu orang, yaitu Kay. Meski di media mengungkap kalau Key pembunuh, mereka menganggapnya malaikat karena dia menggantikan seseorang yang seharusnya terbunuh, orang itu Kay dialah orangnya.

Kay tertawa terbahak-bahak namun bersamaan dengan itu air matanya mengalir dengan deras, Kikwang salah seorang junior Key sebal melihat Kai yang seakan menghina Key lalu memberinya sebuah pukulan.

"Hey!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tak apa tapi Key memang pantas mati."

"Kau sahabat terbodoh bagi Key."

"Tidak aku pintar, jadi tak bisa tertipu olehnya lagi."

"Ada satu hal yang kau tak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Ponselmu."

"Dia mencurinya."

"Bukan dia sengaja melakukannya untuk berpura-pura menjadi dirimu dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk dibunuh. Kau tahu alsannya kenapa?! Karena dia menyayangimu sebagai sahabat sejati. Hatinya begitu lembut Kay apa kau tidak menyadarinya?!"

"Bo...hong."

"Kau lah pengecut yang sebenarnya."

Benar saja air mata langsung mengalir dengan deras dari mata Kay. Isakannya sungguh menyedihkan dan memilukan. Bayangannya kenangan-kenangannya bersama Key dulu muncul seperti _roll film_. Sakit sangat sakit hatinya yang memang sudah sakit, tubuh Kay ambruk seketika. Melihat itu Sungmin pengurus keluarga KIM langsung membawa Kay pulang. Semenjak itu Kay selalu diliputi oleh rasa bersalah, dia hanya akan terus berada di kelas 1 agar bisa merasakan kebersamaannya dengan Key. Semua orang jadi sangat membencinya. Lalu satu lagi Chen tidak pernah tahu kalau Key sudah meninggal dan kepolisian tidak bisa membuktikan jika Chen bersalah.'

~~~_Flashback Kay Inside off~~~_

Setelah selesai bercerita Teukie langsung menatap sang adik. Mata Kyunnie berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis. Apa hati Kyunnie itu begitu lembut seperti sutra dia sungguh mempunyai kepedulian yang besar. Namun Teukie kan sudah meminta agar malaikat itu tidak menangis.

"Jangan menangis kau sudah berjanji."

"Aku sungguh terharu."

"Tapi jangan menangis."

"Tidak kok aku kan sudah janji."

"Baguslah aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengunjungi separuh jiwamu."

"Aku ikut."

"Ini sudah malam."

"Sebentar, aku tak akan lama kok."

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Bercerita padanya tentang cerita tadi _ne ne ne_."

"Baiklah _dongsaengku_ _chagi_ ayo."

Meski kini musim dingin yang tiba, hal tersebut tidak meruntuhkan niat Teukie dan Kyunnie untuk menemui seseorang yang selalu betah dengan tidur panjangnya. Beberapa menit, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah sakit yang bernama _Hope Hospital_, yang artinya adalah harapan kesembuhan bagi semua orang yang ada disana.

Melihat kedatangan dua sosok Yang Mulia tersebut, seperti biasanya _staff_ rumah sakit membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat. Yesung kebetulan lewat karena dirinya baru saja kembali dari memeriksa Kyuhyun. Seyuman Yesung mengembang saat melihat 2 saudara yang begitu akur, tanpa air mata dan kerapuhan seperti waktu itu. Mata Teukie tidak terlalu merah sekarang dan Yesung senang melihatnya.

"Baru selesai memeriksa pangeran kecilku eoh?"

"Tentu kondisinya dalam 1 minggu ini selalu membaik."

"Benarkah _hyung_?"

"_Nde_ Kyunnie _little prince chagi_."

"Aku sudah besar _hyung_."

"Bagiku kau selalu kecil."

"_Hyung _Yesung _hyung_ mengejekku."

"Bahkan bagiku kau adalah bayi."

"Aish sudah _hyung_ sama menyebalkannya."

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu, pangeran tampan itu sudah merindukan kalian, terutama kau Kyunnie."

"Kyuhyunnie lebih merindukanku daripada kau _hyung_ Yeay!"

Teukie hanya bisa _swetdrop_ dan melongo melihat kelakuan adiknya. Terkadang Teukie tak habis pikir mengapa adiknya itu begitu polos. Tingkah Kyunnie itu bisa sangat kekanakkan seperti balita. Yesung hanya terkekeh pelihat melihat reaksi Teukie karena kelakuan adiknya.

~~~SKIP~~~

Saat akan membuka pintu ini, kembali darah Kyunnie mulai berdesir. Namun dengan kuat dia menahan rasanya itu. Hingga pintu terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang terbaring lemah dihadapan mereka berdua. Mereka mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kasur Kyuhyun. Hening Teukie dan Kyunnie terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga Kyunnie memulai celotehnya menceritakan Kay teman anehnya pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kyuhyunnie."

"..."

"Sekarang aku sudah memasuki masa SMU."

"..."

"Kau tahu disana ada seorang teman yang kesulitan. Aku ingin sekali membantunya, menurutmu apakah aku bisa?"

"..."

"Aku rasa perasaan bersalahnya perlu dihilangkan, benarkan?"

"..."

"aku yakin dia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik."

"..."

"Dia juga cerdas, setidaknya dia masih bisa menemaniku ketika aku kesepian."

"..."

"Bantu aku _ne_."

"..."

"Dan _hyung_... akan membantumu untuk sembuh."

"..."

"_Hyung_ janji dan bersumpah."

"..."

Kilatan mata Kyunnie mulai berkaca-kaca. Teukie tidak mau, Teukie tidak ingin melihatnya lgi, tangisan itu pasti akan sangat memilukan. Meski mati-matian Teukie menahan air mata, tapi dadanya malah semakin sesak. Dirinya memutuskan untuk berlari dari sana.

Teukie terus berlari tanpa arah menelusuru lorong rumah sakit. Saking tak fokusnya tanpa disadari Teukie menabrak tubuh seseorang. Dapat ditebak dari harum badannya, orang yang ditabrak adalah Yesung. Teukie langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Pelukan adik terhadap kakaknya. Yesung terkejut mendengar Teukie yang memeluknya erat sambil terisak, pilu. Yesung mengelus punggungnya berusaha menenangkan Teukie.

Teukie terus menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa sesak yang ada di hatinya. Biarlah hari ini dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dan dianggap sebagai _namja_ lemah. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpura-pura kuat dalam hal apapun. Setelah merasa Teukie tenang Yesung mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku melihatnya _hyung_, bagaimana Kyunnie mengisyaratkan kesakitan."

"Kyuhyun maksudmu."

"Ketika aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Kyuhyun aku seperti melihatnya berbicara dgn bayangannya sendiri "

"Apa kau merasakan sakit?"

"Bahkan aku ingin menggantikan tempat Kyuhyun."

"_Hyung_ yakin Kyuhyun akan membuka matanya."

"Kapan _hyung_? Kapan? Aku sudah lelah mendapati Kyunnie yang bersedih, kilatan air mata seakan-akan meluncur _hyung_ tadi dari matanya."

"Itu wajar."

"Tapi aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya menangis _hyung_."

"Pengecualian untuk hal ini Teukie."

"Pengecualian?"

"Coba kau jadi Kyunnie, sejak kecil terpisah dari Kyuhyun dan tahu mempunyai kembaran saat remaja, dibohongi semua orang. Lalu yang terpenting saat dipertemukan Kyuhyun tak membuka matanya. Itu wajar jika Kyunnie sangat ingin menangis."

"Apa yang kau katakan benar _hyung_."

Di ruangan Kyuhyun, Kyunnie sedang terisak kencam sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dirinya sadar, bahwa dia telah melanggar janji untuk tidak menangis. Biarlah lagi pula Teukie tadi pergi sehingga Teukie tidak akan tahu. Maka Kyunnie bisa lolos dari kata-kata melanggar janji. Karena Kyuhyun selalu mampu meruntuhhkan pertahanannya.

~~~SKIP~~~

Hari ini Kyunnie berangkat sekolah hanya seorang diri, karena Teukie harus menjadi delegasi ke Inggris. Saat teukie pergi istana terasa sepi, tidak ada yang mengganggunya lgi. Makanya hari ini Kyunnie ingin cepat-cepat sekolah.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah ternyata tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kini Kyunnie sudah sampai disana. Tapi dirinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat kerumunan orang yang sedang memukuli seseorang. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang yang dipukuli itu. Tanpa disadari Kyunnie langsung menghadang perbuatan mereka dengan bela dirinya. Saat sebagian sudah lumpuh, Kikwang marah pada Kyunnie yang membantu Key.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya?!"

"Memang dia punya salah apa?"

"mengunjungi makam key!"

"tidak boleh memang seorang sahabat mengunjunginya?"

"untuk dia sangat di larang"

"hey kikwang peristiwa itu sudah berlalu, Kay pun sudah menyesali segalanya. Tuhan saja Maha Pengampun, masa kita yang hanya seonggok manusia hina tak bisa mengampuninya."

"Tapi..."

"Lalu diperlakukan seperti apapun Kay tidak pernah membalasmu itu pertanda dia benar-benar menyesal !"

"kau selamat kali ini"

sebenarnya kikwang terperangah oleh perkataaan Kyunnie tadi, makanya dia menghentikan aksinya. Sinar mata Kyunnie sungguh beda. Mungkinkah Kyunnie sosok malaikat yang sebenarnya. Kini Kyunnie tengah membantu Kay untuk berdiri. Ketika bangun Kay langsung menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aish kasar sekali."

"Tak usah sok baik."

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Hmm...apakah perlu alasan untuk menolong seseorang?"

"Omong kosong."

"Jika aku menjadi Key aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dan jika aku jadi Key aku akan marah melihatmu yang seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin jika kau seperti ini Key akan kecewa padamu."

"Siapa kau?"

"Kyunnie."

'Senyum itu...apa dia malaikat?'. Pikir Kay dalam hati.

~~~SKIP~~~

Kyunnie pulang ke istana dengan suasana hati yang gembira. Teukie yang melihat sedikit bingung melihat adiknya. Teukie yakin ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Kyunnie sebahagia ini.

"Senang sekali."

"Hari ini aku mendapat seorang sahabat."

"siapa?"

"Kay!"

"Kau berhasil."

"Aku selalu membuktikan ucapanku."

"kau benar-benar makaikat Kyunnie."

"Apa _hyung_ tidak kedengaran?"

"rahasia."

"Aish lagi-lagi."

TBC

Please Jebal jebal jebal review iia

komentar chingu akan jadi masukkan yang baik

Reply review

: Mian Typo memang amat sangat bertebaran hahaha maklumi akan diperbaiki.. perang saudara ? hmm mungkinkah terjadi?

: yang jadi kyunnie tetap kyuppa Kyungsoo _chagi_ akan nyusul nanti oki doki


	4. Chapter 4

Gendre : Brothership, romance, friendship, angst, hurt, crime, tragedy, etc

Cast : kyuhyun sj, leeteuk sj, jumnyeon exo, kyungsoo exo note : cast akan terus bertambah WARNING : banyak typo bertebaran dan cerita bisa menyebabkan bosan

**DON COPAS TANPA IJIN**

**DIMOHON REVIEW CHINGU~~~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND ENJOY**

Pagi menjelang terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah menyiapkan dan menata sarapan bersama para _maid_. Hari ini hari Minggu, wajarlah bila dia -Teukie- merasa senang tinggal di istana dan beristirahat. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.00 pagi, tidak biasanya Kyunnie belum turun.

Hal ini sungguh aneh, biasanya Kyunnie akan bangun duluan jika akhir pekan sudah tiba. Daripada penasaran Teukie segera ke atas untuk menemui adiknya. Secara perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar Kyunnie, dilihatnya ternyata Kyunnie masih tertidur. Namun Teukie mengerutkan keningnya, Kyunnie tertidur dengan gurat wajah lelah dan keringat dingin membanjirinya. Nafas Kyunnie seakan tersengal-sengal. Karena khawatir Teukie segera mengguncangkan tubuh Kyunnie.

"Kyunnie."

"…."

"Bangun _saeng_."

"…."

"Kyunnie jangan menakuti _hyung_."

"_Hyu…hyungie_."

"Syukurlah kau bangun."

"Wajahmu kenapa _hyung_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau sakit. Biar _hyung_ periksa."

"_A..aniyo hyung _aku hanya demam biasa."

Teukie hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kekeraskepalaan sang adik. Teukie yakin Kyunnie sedang sakit apalagi Teukie tahu Kyunnie menderita sakit yang sama dengan Kyuhyun meski masih ringan. Tapi tetap saja hal tersebut dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Teukie tengah menunggu Kyunnie selesai. Tepat sepuluh Kyunnie sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Lihatlah pucat wajahnya nampak terlihat jelas bagi Teukie. Dirinya hanya mampu memperhatikan sang adik yang makan dengan tidak nafsu. Benarkan…Kyunnie tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Kejadian itu justru membuat Teukie semakin curiga.

"Kyunnie….kau sakit kan?"

"_Aniyo hyung_."

"Bohong."

"_A..ani.._"

"Jangan bohong!"

"_Hyu…hyu…_"

"_Hyung_ khawatir Kyunnie."

'Hahh…hahh..'

"Kyunnie!"

Kyunnie terjatuh dari tempat duduknya, terbatuk keras. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seakan menarik nafas saja akan membuatnya sakit. Mata Teukie semakin membelalak ketika Kyunnie mulai muntah-muntah. Muntahan itu bukan muntahan biasa, melainkan Kyunnie memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya. Teukie kalap kali ini, dia memanggil siapa saja dan meminta untuk menolong Kyunnie.

~~~SKIP~~~

Teukie tengah mengiringi Kyunnie yang ada di atas tempat tidur yang didorong. Disana Kyunnie masih saja memuntahkan darah segar. Hal ini adalah yang ke-5 kali terjadi dalam rentan 5 tahun terakhir. Namun kali ini keadaan Kyunnie lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Langkah Teukie harus terhenti, karena Kyunnie harus masuk ruang ICU khusus untuk penanganan.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat banyak dokter yang sedang menuju ruangan tertentu. Teukie menyipitkan matanya melihat ruangan yang dituju para dokter tersebut, hasilnya itu adalah ruangan Kyuhyun. Ada apa ini? Kenapa disaat bersamaan keadaan Kyuhyun juga kritis? Teukie yang melihat Yesung keluar segera menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Kyuhyun kenapa _hyung_?"

"Keadaannya sungguh mengkhawatirkan, kau tahu detak jantungnya tak terdengar!"

"MWO?! Kyunnie juga sedang kritis."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Penyakit ringan Kyuhyun kambuh pada Kyunnie."

"Kenapa harus bersamaan?!"

Yesung frustasi dengan keadaan ini, dia merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa ikatan batin mereka begitu kuat? Sementara Teukie menyandarkan dirinya di dinding sembari berusaha menahan air matanya. Seorang suster tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Dokter..pasien Kyunnie membutuhkan penangananmu."

"Tapi Kyuhyun?"

"Dokter Casey baru saja tiba dan langsung menangani Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah…mari suster ke ruangan Kyunnie."

"Mari dok."

Yesung dan suster tersebut langsung menghilang dari pandangan Teukie. Kini dirinya tengah menatap ruangan yang bersebelahan tersebut, dimana di ruangan-ruangan tersebut terdapat sesosok anak kembar yang tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati. Teukie terus melantunkan doa dengan derai air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Waktu terasa begitu lama bagi Teukie, dari ruangan-ruangan tersebut belum ada satupun dokter yang keluar dan mengatakan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja atau setidaknya sudah _stabil_.

Dipandanginya kedua wajah malaikat yang sedang berjuang di antara kematian tersebut. 'Mirip.' Hanya kata itu yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Teukie. Tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali di antara Kyunnie dan Kyuhyun. Dirinya bahagia, namun Teukie akan lebih bahagia lagi jika melihat kedua-duanya sehat.

Lama menunggu Teukie ketiduran di kursi ruang tunggu. Posisinya saja tidak nyaman, namun dia bisa tertidur pulas. Masih terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Yesung yang melihatnya memindahkan Teukie ke ruang rawat Kyunnie, karena sebenarnya Kyunnie sudah ditangani dengan hasil baik. Kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali _stabil_. Itu semua berkat kerja keras dari tim dokter dan lantunan doa dari Teukie.

~~SKIP~~~

Teukie merasa silau dengan sinar lampu yang menerpa matanya. Belum lagi seseorang yang sedari tadi menekan-nekan pipinya. Teukie bangun dan melirik orang itu, lalu tidur lagi. Tapi 5 detik kemudian Teukie menyadari siapa orang yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Digenggamnya erat tangan orang itu -Kyunnie-.

"Kapan kau sadar Kyunnie?"

"20 menit lalu."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tadinya niat, tapi aku malah tertarik untuk menekan-nekan pipimu yang gembul."

"Nakal sekali."

"Hihihi."

"Kyunnie…."

"Hmm."

"Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi."

"_Mianhe.._"

"_Gwenchana_…aku sudah senang kau sadar. Jujur aku sangat takur kemarin Kyunnie."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Bayangkan saja kau memuntahkan darah begitu banyak, bahkan kau sangat kritis. Aku takut kau mendiamkanku seperti Kyuhyun."

"_Uljima_…jangan menangis _hyung_."

"Aku takut dua malaikatku tertidur."

"_Ani_…aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan membangunkan Kyuhyunnie."

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Yaksok hyungie_."

~~~SKIP~~~

Hari ini _mood_ Teukie sangat baik. Sebabnya adalah Kyunnie sudah sembuh meski harus beristirahat di rumah selama beberapa hari. Keadaan Kyuhyun pun semakin membaik. Yang paling penting hari ini dia akan membuka usaha pertama ayahnya. Teukie langsung menjadi wakil Presdir. Karena tetap selama Jumnyeon masih hidup dialah Presdirnya.

Mengapa Teukie sangat berminat? Karena sejak dulu Teukie sangat tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Apalagi jika bisni _real easteat_. Teukie mempunyai kemampuan bisnis yang tidak kalah dengan para pebisnis handal. Nama perusahaan ini adalah _DREAS GROUP REAL EASTET_. Wajah Teukie dipenuhi dengan rasa kegembiraan, tapi sedtik kemudian dirinya menjadi kesal, karena bertabrakan _yeoja_ yang membuat jasnya basah.

"Kau punya mata tidak sih?!"

"_Mian_ aku sedang buru-buru."

"Buru-buru sih buru-buru tapi jangan seperti ini dasar _babbo_. Lihat jasku basah!"

"Kau tinggal mengeringkannya."

"Aku harus membuka perusahaanku."

"Deritamu."

"Yak…kau kan yang membuatku seperti ini!"

"Itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Kau harus menggantinya!"

"_SHIREO!_"

"Jelas kau tidak mau, kau kan orang miskin."

"Mwo..kau bilang apa? Dengar ya _namja_ kaya yang angkuh, aku memang miskin tapi aku tidak akan membuat diriku terhina. Tenang saja dalam satu minggu aku akan menggantinya. Kemarikan kartu namamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghubungimu jika uangnya sudah terkumpul."  
"Berani sekali….kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"_Namja_ kaya yang angkuh."

_Yeoja_ tersebut meninggalkan Teukie yang masih melongo karena kelakuannya. Tettt…tottt Teukie menyadari sesuatu, dia sangat salah. Mengapa dia harus bersikap seperti tadi? _Yeoja _itu kan masih rakyatnya. Kesalahan besar! Jika sang ayah tahu pasti Teukie akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Ditengah kecemasannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Oh ternyata orang itu Manajer Jung yang akan menjadi asistennya. Manajer Jung melihat jas Teukie yang basah berinisiatif memberikan jasnya pada Yang Mulia. Sudahlah Teukie harus _fokus_ lagi sekarang. Tapi tetap saja bagaimana jika _yeoja_ itu bercerita bahwa pangeran Kornesia itu menyebalkan, aish membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tibalah Teukie dan Manajer Jung di depan sebuah gedung. Gedung tersebut memiliki 50 lantai, tidak kalah tingginya dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit lainnya. Halaman gedung tersebut dihiasi dengan taman bunga mawar yang indah, rupanya Jumnyeon sudah ketularan hobi Kyunnie. Ini bukanlah apartemen dalam bentuk _real eastet_-nya, gedung ini hanyalah sebuah kantor pusat untuk seluruh _real eastet_ Dreas _group_ yang sudah tersebar di 10 negara di dunia.

Pita merah tampak masih menyatu di depan gedung tersebut. Di samping kiri dan kanan banyak kerumunan pebisnis yang akan menjadi saksi pembukaan perdana gedung ini. Bukan hanya relasi bisni keluarga Andreas, disana tampak juga para petinggi negara meski raja dan ratu memang tidak hadir. Bahkan banyak sekali wartawan yang datang untuk mendokumentasikan pembukaan perdana ini.

Masa perkenalan, pidato, sambutan dan penjelasan perusahaan sudah disampaikan. Tibalah pada acara puncak, yakni pengguntingan pita merah oleh Teukie untuk mewakili ketidakhadiran sang ayah. Seorang pelayan _yeoja_ memberikan sebuah gunting warna emas cantik kepada Teukie. Dririnya menerima itu dengan santun. Dengan mengucapkan doa terlebih dahulu, 15 detik kemudian terpotonglah sudah pita merah itu. Riuhan tepuk tangan tampak terdengar dengan jelas ketika Teukie sudah melakukan pembukaan perdana. Sepertinya para pangeran akan lebih tertarik pada dunia bisnis. Senyum terus mengembang di wajah tampan Teukie.

~~~Istana~~~

Kyunnie sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sembari meluruskan kedua kakinya. Jujur saja berada di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari kemarin membuat badannya pegal. Kyunnie bermalasan sambil menonton TV, tapi Kyunnie sedang melihat acara pembukaan tadi. Kyunnie sungguh terkagum terhadap kewibawaan sang _hyung. _Kadang Kyunnie merasa sangat berbeda darinya. Tapi dengan begitu mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Ketika Kyunnie tengah serius menonton acara tersebut, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang keluarganya. '_Nuguseyo_…mengganggu saja?'. Tanya Kyunnie dalam hati. Kyunnie mencoba mengacuhkannya karena sedang tanggung. Namun suara ketukan malah semakin keras. Dengan langkah malas Kyunnie membuka pintu. Ternyata Kay, ketika melirik ternyata acara tersebut telah selesai. Kyunnie kini marah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. Kay hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan kekanakkan Kyunnie.

"_Aigooo..aigo.._.kau kesal eoh?"

"Gara-gara kau acara pembukaanya selesai."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Kau datang acaranya selesai."

"Itu Teukie _hyung_ saja terlalu cepat."

"Tidak peduli! Itu salahmi!"

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menjenguk, salah iya jika mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya sendiri?"  
"Tapi kau datang disaat tidak tepat."  
"Sudah, aku belikan mawar untukmu."

"Wah cantiknya~."

"Sudah jangan menggembungkan pipimu lagi adik manis."

"Aku bukan adikmu, lagipula aku ini tampan."

Tapi kau memang manis dan lebih muda dariku."

"Aish menyebalkan."

Kay terus saja menggoda sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak menyangka Kyunnie yang sewaktu itu sok tegas ternyata mempunyai kelakuan yang imut. Lihat-lihat sekarang saja Kyunnie tengah merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu malah membuatnya bertambah manis. Tawa nista (?) Kay terus terdengar dengan nyaringnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menemui mereka, dilihat oleh Kyunnie ternyata sang _hyung_ sudah tiba. Langsung saja Kyunnie mengadu padanya karena diejek oleh Kay.

"_Hyung_ Kay nakal."

"Memang Kay kenapa hmm?" Teukie mengusap rambut Kyunnie dengan sayang.

"Dia mengataiku manis, padahal aku tampan."

"Kau memang manis, kalau _hyung_ tampan."

"Dengar kan.. Teukie _hyung_ saja mempunyai pemikiran yang sama denganku."

"Diam kau _kkamjong_."

"Yakkk..kau mengejekku."

"Satu sama weekk."

"Sudah kalian ini, Kyunnie kau harus segera tidur besok kan sekolah lagi. _Hyung_ minta jangan sampai _drop_ dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Tenang _hyung_ aku akan menjaga bayi ini."

"Awas kau…!"

"Sampai jumpa _hyung_, sepertinya bayi ini akan mengamuk padaku."

"Dasar _kkamjong!_."

Ternyata Kyunnie mendapatkan seorang sahabat yang sangat baik. Sepertinya Kay memang menyayangi Kyunnie seperti adiknya sendiri. Kay memang berperan sebagai _hyung_. Lihat saja kelakuan Kyunnie yang masih seperti balita. Kyunnie masih tetap menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sadar dipandangi Kyunnie menatap balik sang _hyung_. Namun dia heran saat melihat jas yang dikenakan Teukie berbeda dengan jas yang dipakainya tadi pagi.

"Jasmu berubah?"

"_Aniyo_ ini milik Manajer Jung, tadi jasku kebasahan oleh _yeoja _ceroboh."

"_Nugu hyung_?"

"Rakyat biasa, tapi aku bingung mengapa dia tidak mengenaliku."

"Aku rasa _yeoja_ itu lucu."

"Lucu apanya….menyebalkan tahu."

"Aku jadi penasaran."

"Tidak sopan lagi, meski aku juga salah."

"Aku tertarik dengannya _hyung_."

"Melihat saja belum kau sudah bilang tertarik."

"Aku rasa dia _yeoja_ spesial."

"Terserahmu saja…._hyung_ setuju saja kau dengan siapa pun."

"Itu sudah seharusnya."

Sepertinya Yang Mulia kita yang satu ini akan jatuh cinta. Hal itu terlihat dari raut mukanya yang begitu semangat ingin tahu _yeoja_ misterius tersebut. Teukie hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata adiknya sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang.

~~~SKIP~~~

Nampak seorang _namja_ manis tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya. _Namja_ manis tersebut masih tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin dia sedang mimpi indah sepertinya. Terlihat dari cara tidurnya yang begitu nyaman dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

Tapi tanpa disadarinya seseorang tengah memandanginya dengan kesal. Orang itu -Teukie- tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tanda ia kesal. Teukie kesal karena sedari tadi Kyunnie -_namja_ manis yang sedari tadi tertidur- sulit sekali dibangunkan. Pertama dirinya mengira kalau Kyunnie masih sakit, namun ketika memegang keningnya suhu tubuh Kyunnie normal-normal saja. Beginilah Kyunnie itu terkadang sulit dibangunkan.

Dengan lancangnya Teukie menarik selimut Kyunnie, tapi sang empunya hanya menggeliat sebentar dan menarik kembali selimutnya. Teukie kembali menariknya lagi dan dibalas dengan rebutan lagi. Nampaknya usaha Teukie yang begitu tidak akan berhasil.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak Teukie. Secara perlahan-lahan Teukie mendekati Kyunnie yang terlelap. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Menunduk…menunduk terus hampir menyentuh pipi Kyunnie dan..

'CUP'

Satu kecupan darinya mendarat di pipi Kyunnie. Karena merasakan pipinya basah Kyunnie langsung terbangun dan mencoba menyerap apa yang terjadi. Mata Kyunnie terbelalak menyadari sesuatu lalu menatap Teukie yang sedang menyeringai dengan bodohnya.

"Aish menjijika…kenapa menciumku?"

"Habis kau susah bangu."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu."

"Waktu kecil itu selalu berhasil dan sekarang terbukti kau bangun."

"Tidak usah dengan kecupan juga."

"kau sulit sekali dibangunkan, aku sudah coba segala cara tapi kau tetap tidur. Ya sudah aku melakukan itu."

"Tapi bukan dicium!"

"_Wae_? Kau malu ya dicium _namja _tampan spertiku?….Aku tidak menyangka jangan-jangan kau mencintaiku?"

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, lagipula aku masih normal tidak _abstrak_ sepertimu.:

"YA aku kan melakukannya karena rasa sayang _hyung_ terhadap _dongsaeng_."

"Terserah aku mau mandi dulu."

"Cepatlah _hyung _tunggu sarapan."

Kyunnie hanya mendecih pelan, kemudian melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. 'Kelakukan seperti bayinya keluar lagi.' Monolog Teukie dalam hatinya. Kyunnie menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menggembungkan pipnya imut. _Aigo_ persis sekali seperti balita yang sedang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan permen.

Saat ini Teukie dan Kyunnie tengah sarapan di sebuah meja yang mempunyai ukuran cukup luas. Berbagai macam gelas tertata di atasnya. Meja kaca tersebut mempunyai ukiran cantik dengan gaya artisitik. Mungkin seperti inilah _interrior_ kerajaan. Acara sarapan berlangsung dengan hening, walau terkadang Kyunnie selalu berceloteh tentang kekesalannya. Berkali-kali padahal Teukie meminta maaf. Hahh sepertinya sangat sulit untuk menangani anak kecil ini.

Seorang pelayan istana tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka. Dari gerakannya sepertinya mengisyaratkan bahwa ada seorang tamu dan memberi tahu Teukie untuk segera ke kantor. Melirik Kyunnie yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, Teukie langsung beranjak dan memberi tahu Kyunnie tentang tamu yang datang.

"Di luar Kay sudah menunggumu untuk berangkat."

"ternyata Kay, emm kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus ke kantor dan terbang ke Italia secepatnya."  
"Waw sesibuk itukah dirimu?"

"Begitulah."

"Berarti kau tidak mengantarku, biarkan aku menyetir _ne_."

"_Aniyo…aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Kay."_

"Lalu kapan akau menyetir?"

"Sudah bisa dengan lancar."

"menyebalkan."

"Sudah jangan merajuk, baik-baik di sekolah _hyung _harus segera pergi."

Sebenarnya Teukie terlalu khawatir jika Kyunnie menyetir sendiri. Soalnya bukan tanpa alasan, dulu Kyunnie hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan _fatal_. Namun untungnya Kyunnie masih dilindungi Tuhan. Karena itu Teukie tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali. Lama berpikir membuat Teukie tertidur di perjalanan.

Sementara itu, Kyunnie kini sedang beranjak untuk meninggalkan istana. Di luar istana tampak Kay yang sedang mengeluarkan senyum tampannya sembari menyenderi mobil _sport_ warna merah. Oh rupanya Kay ingin menyombongkan diri karena dipercayai untuk menyetir oleh Yang Mulia Teukie dibandingkan dengan Kyunnie yang ceroboh. Kyunnie yang melihat itu hanya bersikap ketus sembari memberi _deathglare_ mematikannya pada Kay.

"kau ingin mengejekku?"

"biasa saja dong tidak usah seperti itu."

"Tapi dari sikapmu kau seakan meremehkanku."

"Sedikit sih…hihi."

"Dasar _kkamjong_."

"Sudah jangan marah, lagipula aku berarti bertanggung jawab akan keselamatanmu."

"Semua orang hari ini menyebalkan."

"Aku bilang kan jangan marah terus."

"Tapi semua orang membuatku kesal."

"Baiklah hilangkan rasa kesalmu sembari berangkat."

"Terserah."

Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah Kyunnie masih saja dalam mode ngambeknya. Mungkin sifat merajuk Kimi sangat dominan menurun padanya. Merasa bersalah karena membuat sahabatnya mara, Kay buru-buru bertindak untuk menghibur Kyunnie yang murung.

"Kyu hari ini ikut denganku ya."

"Kemana?"

"Toko bunga mawar."

"Wah~~aku mau pati tempatnya indah."

"Bahkan sangat indah disana juga ada _yeoja _cantik."

_Bingo_ rayuan Kay berhasil. Kyunnie dapat dengan mudah ditaklukan hanya dengan menyebut bunga mawar. Temannya yang satu ini memang sangatlembut dan bunga mawar lambang kasih sayang adalajh kesukaannya. Pada akhirnya Kyunnie tersenyum dan tidak lagi dalam mode ngambeknya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba. Memarkirkan dulu mobil, kemudian beranjak ke kelas untuk belajar.

~_one week later~_

Seorang _namja_ tampan tengah memandangi ponselnya yang menyala. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang di sebrang sana yang berusaha menghubunginya. Keningnya mengernyit memandangi nomor yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. '50 _missed call.'_ Tulisan itulah yang kini terpampang di layar ponselnya, bukannya dia tidak ingin mengangkat namun bisa saja kan nomor itu milik orang iseng.

'WOW' orang itu tidak mudah menyerah, masih saja menghubungi ponsel _namja_ tampan itu. Sang _namja _tampan masih saja kukuh mendiamkan telepon tersebut. Sekilas dia melirik kalenderyang ada di ata meja kerjanya, tanggal 28 Mei ini tepat satu minggu setelah kejadian jas basah waktu itu. akhirnya setelah mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang terjadi, dia akhirnya tahu orang yang meneleponnya. Seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya lalu hendak mengangkat telepon itu. Saat ditempelkan di telinganya, langsung terdengar teriakan dari seorang _yeoja_.

_"Hey tuan Teukie lama sekali mengangkatnya!"_

"Tidak sopan _babbo_."

_"Ya kau selalu memanggilku babbo."_

"memang benar kan, ada apa yeoja aneh?"

_"Cepat temui aku di depan kantormu aku membawa uang ganti rugi."_

"_ANIYO_."

"_"Aish tega sekali, aku sudah berdiri satu jam idiot!"_

"Deritamu."

_"Pangeran yang tidak peduli rakyatnya."_

"_Mw..mwo_ apa kau bilang?!"

_"Kalau tidak mau kucemarkan nama baikmu sebaiknya segera temui aku."_

"Baiklah _yeoja _cerewet."

'Hah kenapa aku bisa langsung mengalah begini sih?'Tanya _namja_ tampan itu a.k.a Teukie pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja baru kali ini ada orng yang bisa memerintahnya selain ayah dan ibunya. _Yeoja_ ini menarik juga. Teukie sudah tiba di halaman kantornya dan benar saja sang _yeoja _masih berdiri sambil sesekali menggerutu. _Yeoja_ itu ternyata belum menyadari kehadiran Teukie.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bicara sendir?"

"E..eh sejak kapan kau?"

"Sudah langsung saja bicara yang jelas."

"Ini uang ganti rugimu."  
"Ck..segini."

"Aku baru bisa mengumpulkan segitu, sissanya akan kubayar nanti."

"Makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Terus saja mengejekku."

"Akhirnya kau tahu kalau akau adalah pangeran."

"Dari temanku. Jujur saja aku membenci kerjaan, makanya aku tidak mau tahu."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Ah sudah aku harus segera ke toko."

"Tidak sopan dasar."

Tanpa sengaja _yeoja _itu menjatuhkan sapu tanganmiliknya. Diambilnya sapu tangan itu oleh Teukie lalu melihat ukiran nama yang ada disana 'Krystal'. Namanya sungguh bagus, tapi kelakuannya ceroboh. Disimpannya sapu tangan tersebut kedalam saku jasnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Teukie yakin dalam hatinya bahwa dia dan _yeoja _itu akan bertemu lagi.

~~~kamar Kyunnie~~~

Kay sedari tadi sedang marah kepada seseorang yang sedari tadi belum selesai dengan 'dandannya'. Orang yang dikesali itu -Kyunnie- menanggapi santai protesan dari sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Kyunnie melirik sebuah topi berwarna hitam _clasic_. Entah mengapa hatinya tertarik mengenakan topi tersebut. Dipakainya lalu minta pendapat sahabatnya yang tadi menggerutu.

"Bagaimana mnurutmu?"

"Tampan…oh mengapa kau sangat cocok mengenakan topi itu?'

"Akhirnya aku temukan juga hiasan untuk kepalaku."

"Mwo?! Jadi kau lama hanya untuk mencari seusuatu yang cocok dengan kepalamu?"

"_Nde_."

"Dan kau mnjawab iya dengan polosnya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Oh _My!_ Kenapa kau itu sangat polos?"

"Takdir Tuhan."

"Hahh aku bisa gila. Ayo kita segera pergi saja daripada tokonya keburu tutup."

Kyunnie hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut. Tak habis pikir dalam hatinya Kay berkata mengapa sahabatnya itu begitu polos. Lihat saja dia seperti balita yang senang meilhat dunia. Namun semarah apapun dirinya tetap saja Kay tidak akan bisa marah pada Kyunnie.

~~SKIP~~

Kyunnie dan Kay sudah tiba di toko bunga mawar tersebut. Tokonya sungguh cantik, bermacam-macam bunga mawar ada disana. Jelas saja hal tersebut membuahkan senyuman bagi Kyunnie. Seorang _yeoja_ tiba-tiba saja menghampiri mereka. KAy yang menyadari mnyuruh Kyunnie dan _yeoja _itu untuk berkenalan. Karena KAy sudah kenal maka tak perlu berkenalan lagi.

"Perkenalakn ini Krystal."

"Aku Key."

"Aku Krystal."

Tangan Kyunie dan Krystal saling berpagutan. Mata mereka saling menatap. Lama sekali, seakan tidak ingin dipisahkan. '5 menit.' Akhirnya mereka menyadari dan langsung melepaskan tautan tangan lalu salah tingkah. Kay yang melihat hanya tersenyum. Namun Kay aneh mengapa Kyunnie memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Key?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk akrab. Sekarang saja mereka saling bercand, seolah-olah sudah kenal sejak lama. Hal itu bagus bukan, berarti interaksi yang mereka jalankan baik tidak ada buruknya kok.

~Saat Pulang~

Kay sedang mengantar Kyunnie pulang ke istananya. Saat hendak Kyunnie memasuki pintu istana KAy mencegah. Bisa ditebak Kay ingin menanyakan hal tadi.

"Mengapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Key?"

"Entahlah, kurasa didepannya aku ahrus menggunakan Key."

"Tapi kenapa harus Key?"

"Dia kan mirip denganku."

"Cih..percaya diri sekali. Tapi bukankah sama saja kalau kau jadi berbohong sekarang?"

"Untuk kebaikan mungkin boleh."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entah aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

"Dasar _abnormall_."

Bersamaan dengan ejekan itu Kay pergi meninggalkan istana. Benarjkah yang dilakukan Kyunnie untuk menggunakan nama Key? Tak sadarkah dirinya bahwa di masa nanti akan ada orang tersakiti dan tersiksa batin karena menggunakan nama itu. Siapakah dan mengapa? Lagi-lagi biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab dan biarkan cerita ini mengalir seperti air sehingga kita kan terus penasaran dibuatnya.

Jeonmal gomawoyo untuk yang udah review tapi author berharap akan masih banyak reviem sebagai bahan perbaikan nantinya ok ok ok …

blas review

littlekid…ya kyupppa gak sadar dari bayi gomawo pujiannya

mifta : mungkin hal itu akan terjadi hoho

liza : ini sdah ada kelanjutannya..hmm mungkin tdak ya kyuhyun sadar?

ryeolhyun..tetap baca my ff


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Kyuhyun SJ, Leeteuk SJ, Yesung SJ, Jumnyeon Exo, Kyungsoo Exo, Kay Exo, Key Shinee, Chen Exo, Krystal Fx. Note : Cast akan terus bertamabah mengingat panjangnya cerita

Gendre : brothership, romance, friendshi, hurt, comfort, angs, crime, sad, tragedy, etc.

**WARNING : TYPO BERTEBARAN CERITA MENUJU KEKERASAN DAN BISA MENYEBABKAN BOSAN**

**DON'T COPY TANPA IJIN**

**INGIN LEBIH KENAL FOLLOW MY TWIT DewiExo**

**REVIEW PLEASE JEBAL JEBAL JEBALYO **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND ENJOY**

Pagi ini di sebuah keluarga kecil nampak begitu lengkap. Keluarga ini siapa lagi selain keluarga Kyunnie. Jumnyeon dan Kimi tengah menikmati liburannya, terlebih lagi usia kandungan Kimi yang sudah menginjak bulan ke-9. Bukan apa-apa takut saja bilan Kimi sedang menjalankan tugas tiba-tiba mendapat kontraksi melahirkan. Kan bisa gawat.

Keempatnya kini tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Seperti biasa si Kyunnie selalu asyik berceloteh. Apalagi dirinya merindukan kedua orang tuanya tersebut yang hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya dan Teukie. Maka momen yang jarang ini dipergunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Kyunnie.

Teukie hanya tersenyum menyaksikan Kyunnie sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya jika diminta untuk menjawab. Jumnyeon dan Kimi pun menanggapi celotehan Kyunnie dengan semangat. Mereka mengakui bahwa putranya yang satu ini sangat amat manja.

Tiba-tiba saja Teukie merasa sesuatu yang seharusnya ikut serta juga dalam kebahagiaan ini. Sesuatu itu adalah seseorang Kyuhyun. Mata Teukie seakan berkabut. Selalu seperti ini Teukie begitu lemah terhadap Kyuhyun.

Celotehan yang dilontarkan Kyunnie berhenti mendadak. Pembicaraan sepertinya akan berubah pada tanda keseriusan. Sudah lama dia ingin melakukan atau memberitahukan tentang Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma..appa_."

"_Nde chagi_."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Tahu apa?"  
"Kyuhyun...aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"_Nuguseyo_ Kyuhyun? _Appa_ tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah jangan berpura-pura lagi. Dan kumohon jangan menganggap Kyuhyun seakan tak ada."

"Jika kau tahu, sejak kapan Kyu?"

"2 hari setelah makan malam waktu itu."

"Kau marah pada kami?"

"_Aniyo_. Sedikit pun aku tidak pernah marah. Aku mengerti mengapa kalian melakukan itu, karena tidak ingin aku bersedih kan?"

"Maafkan _eomma_ dan _appa_. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_ _aegya_."

"_Ani eomma...appa_ kalian tak perlu minta maaf. Aku malah berterima kasih karena kalian sudah mau mempertahankan Kyuhyun."

"_Cheonmayo chagi_."

Jumnyeon dan Kimi sepertinya sudah lama tidak memperhatikan perkembangan Kyunnie dan Teukie. Saksikan saja sikap yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kyunnie sangat dewasa. Tidak terselip rasa benci kepada mereka karena telah menyembunyikan Kyuhyun. Lalu Teukie, dia ternyata mampu menjaga dan mendidik adiknya dengan baik selama mereka tak ada.

~~~SKIP~~~

Sudah dua minggu Teukie dan Kyunnie tidak mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Maka pada malam ini mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi sang adik bungsu tercinta. Teukie tampak menawan dengan stelan resminya dan Kyunnie tampak rupawan dengan pakaian _casual_ yang dikenakannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga. Di bawah tampak Kimi sedang duduk santai sembari mengemil buah _strawberry_, yang entah mengapa pada akhir-akhir ini dia begitu menyuakainya. Melihat kedua anaknya yang rapi Kimi terheran, lalu menanyakan tujuan kedua orang tersebut.

"Mau kemana kalian?"

"Pergi mengunjungi Kyuhyun."

"Apa tidak terlalu malam Teukie-_ah_?"

"_Gwenchanayo_...kami sudah dua minggu tidak mengunjunginya."

"Baiklah hati-hati saja."

"_Eomma_ tidak ingin ikut?"

"Kyunnie _eomma_ kan sedang hamil tua."

"_Gwenchana_. Aku kira Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat perkembangan adiknya."

"_Eomma_ beristirahat dulu saja ya Kyu..Teukie-_ah_."

"Tentu _eomma_."

"_Wae_? Tidak mau? _Eomma_ kan hanya mengunjungi Kyuhyun selama dia bayi. Apa salah jika aku memintanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun, _hyung_?"

'DEG.' Sesuati seperti batu seakan baru saja menghantam dadanya. Permintaan bukan melainkan pernyataan dari Kyunnie tadi seakan menohok hatinya. Lalu jika diingat kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyunnie tadi begitu dingin dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kimi yang tadi minta untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Ya Kimi memang meyadari dirinya tak pernah menemui Kyuhyun selain masa dia bayi. Mata Kimi kini memerah, suatu kesalahan besar telah dilakukannya dengan mencampakkan Kyuhyun. Padahalkan Kyuhyun putranya juga. Kimi memantapkan hatinya untuk ikut menemui pangeran terlelapnya. Saat Teukie dan Kyunnie hendak keluar, Kimi menahan mereka.

"Tunggu _eomma_ ikut."

"Bukannya..."

"_Gwenchanayo_...hal itu tidak akan membuat _eomma _kelelahan."

"_Jinccha_ _eomma_?"

"_Nde chagiya_, nanti juga _eomma_ akan meyuruh _appa_ untuk menyusul."

"Asyik."

Jika kita merasakan angin pasti akan berhembus dengan cepat. Begitu pun dengan waktu. Karena Teukie, Kyunnie, dan Kimi sudah tiba di _Hope Hospital_. Para pekerja disana nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ratu. Sikap mereka dua kali lebih hormat dari biasanya. Inilah kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh seorang penguasa.

Kimi yang terkenal ramah selalu memberikan senyuman kepada semua orang yang menyapanya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama bagi Kimi tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit ini. Sudah banyak perubahan, namun keindahan _interrior_ rumah sakit ini masih sama seperti dulu. Terus berjalan dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan dokter Aiden Casey.

"Dokter."

"Yang Mulia."

"Panggil aku Kimi saja."

"Sudah lama tak bertemu Kimi."

"_Ne_ sangat lama, tapi kau masih terlihat muda."

"Kau juga...kandunganmu?"

"Sudah memasuki 9 bulan."

"Kau akan mengunjungi Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne_ sudah sangat lama aku tidak mengunjunginya."

"Kebetulan Yesung sedang memeriksanya."

"_Jincha_? Kalau begitu lebih baik kami segera kesana."

"Silahkan dan jaga _eomma_-mu itu."

Seorang dokter muda baru saja menutup pintu ruang rawat yang tadi dikunjunginya. Ketika mendongakkan kepalanya dokter muda a.k.a Kim Yesung itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyunnie dan Teukie. Mengingat juga mereka ditemani oleh sang ratu. Buru-buru dirinya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Jadi dokter muda ini siapa namanya?"  
"Yesung...Kim Yesung dari Korea Selatan."

"_Gomawo_ sudah mau menjaga_ nae aegya_."

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku Yang Mulia."

"_Hyung_ kau baru selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun kan?"

"_Nde_ baru saja Kyu."

"Apa dia masih nakal eoh?"

"Baik...Kesehatannya terus menaik Teukie-_ah_. Jika terus begitu kemungkinan Kyuhyun sadar akan semakin besar."

"_Jinccha hyung_?"

"_Ne_ Kyunnie _chagi~_."

"Sekali lagi _gomawo_."

"_Cheonma_ Yang Mulia."

Dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan tersebut, mereka melangkah meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung juga harus kembali ke ruangannya. Ternyata ratu Kimi memang sangat cantik. Jujur saja Yesung baru bertemu pertama kali dengan Kimi secara langsung tadi. Dirinya tersenyum-senyum karena dari dulu Yesung sangat menyukai (dalam arti mengagumi) pada Kimi.

~~~SKIP~~~

Di sebuah ruang kerja nampak seorang _namja_ paruh baya, namun masih terlihat muda tengah memandangi ponselnya. Ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah _namja_ itu –Jumnyeon- ketakutan, marah, dan seakan tidak percaya dengan sesuatu. Sebuah pesan dari seseorang misterius mengusik perasaannya. Pesan tersebut merupakan sebuah ancaman.

/_Jumnyeon apa kabar? Setelah kuperhatikan kau nampak bahagia dengan keluarga kecilmu dan ditambah lagi Kimi tengah mengandung. Betapa senangnya diriku, tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika melihat kalian mati! Yang pertama aku akan mengambil pangeran tertidur itu. Tunggu saja dalam waktu dekat ini ne. Jangan coba-coba kau mengerahkan polisi, karena aku tahu setiap gerak-gerikmu. Selamat tinggal my twin/_

Jumnyeon menggeram kesal atas apa yang telah dibacanya. 'Mengapa orang itu datang lagi? Bukankah seharusnya dia telah tewas dalam kecelakaan itu?' Jerit Jumnyeon dalam hatinya. Orang itu pasti akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Tidak...dirinya tidak boleh membiarkan keluarga yang dicintainya hancur. Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun harus terlibat? Berbuat dosa saja belum pernah. Sedang kesal-kesalnya _handphone_ Jumnyeon kembali berdering, disambarnya langsung takut orang itu menghubunginya lagi. Ternyata sang _anae_ yang mengsms.

By : My Baby Kimi

To : My Lovely Myeonnie

/_Cepatlah ke rumah sakit Kyuhyunnie sudah merindukanmu./_

By : My Lovely Myeonnie

To : My Baby Kimi

/_Baik my baby aku segera kesana./_

Sejenak hal itu bisa membuat suasana hati Jumnyeon sedikit tenang. Dengan langkah cepat Jumnyeon menaiki mobilnya. Dia mencoba menenangkan perasaannya meski tidak berhasil, karena jujur saja Jumnyeon sangat amat khawatir.

~~~_Hope Hospital~~~_

Sepasang anak kembar sedang mengobrol saat ini. Meski yang satu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibir _plum_-nya. Anak yang satu lagi begitu antusias mengajak ngobrol anak bisu –Kyuhyun- berbicara dan bercerita. Sesekali anak periang itu –Kyunnie- tersenyum namun air mata juga seakan ingin mengalir dari dirinya.

Dua pasang mata sedang melihat adegan mengharukan tersebut. Kimi yang baru pertama kali melihatnya ingin sekali menangis terisak. Ditambah lagi Kyunnie bercerita bahwa dirinya senang karena Kyuhyun telah diakui oleh _eomma_-nya. _Eomma_-nya itu adalah dirinya sendiri, yaitu sang ratu Kimi. Teukie yang melihat gelagat sang _eomma_ yang ingin menangis langsung membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"_Eomma _ingin menangis sekencang mungkin kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya dan bahkan sering mengalami perasaan semacam yang _eomma_ rasakan ini."

"_Eomma_ adalah seorang yang telah gagal menjadi _eomma_."

"_Aniyo eomma_, kau adalah _eomma_ yang terbaik."

"Tapi disana..."

"Ssssst aku yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya."

"Teukia-_ah_ hiks..."

"Menangislah _eomma_...menangis saja sepuasmu."

Kimi menangis di pelukan sang anak. Kimi mengira dirinya akan kuat saat mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Namun kebalikannya hati Kimi begitu mencelos setelah melihat dan mendengar langsung adegan mengharukan tadi. Kimi terisak dengan sekeras-kerasnya, wajarlah jika dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu.

Jumnyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika mendengar isakan-isakan kecil yang sepertinya berasal dari Kimi. _Baby _Kiminya tengah menangis sekarang di pelukan sang anak. Langsung saja Jumnyeon mengambil alih Kimi ke dalam pelukannya. 'Oh Jumnyeon kau begitu posesif bahkan terhadap anakmu sendiri.' Ejek Teukie dalam hatinya.

Dua puluh menit akhirnya tangisan Kimi berhenti juga. Teukie dan Jumnyeon sedang terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sementara Kyunnie masih setia dan bercengkrama bersama Kyuhyun di dalam. Lalu kemana Kimi? 'Kryuuuk.' Terdengar suara perut lapar, Teukie dan Jumnyeon langsung mencari tahu asal suara itu. Mereka lalu menatap Kimi yang kini tengah mengeluarkan senyum manjanya.

"Myeonnie _baby~_."

Oh tidak Jumnyeon sudah tahu jika Kimi memanggilnya dengan manja begitu berarti Kimi sedang berada dalam mode 'ngidamnya.' Padahal selama kehamilan yang sekarang Kimi tidak pernah minta yang aneh-aneh. Tapi hal itu sepertinya akan terjadi pada malam sekarang. Merasa diacuhkan Kimi menggembungkan pipinya imut lalu menarik-narik lengan jas Jumnyeon.

"_Baby_ aish."

"_Nde chagiya_ jangan merajuk seperti itu, kau mau apa?"

"_Pizza _rasa jahe _baby_."

"_M...mwo baby_? _Please _jangan mulai lagi kelakuan anehmu."

"Hiks..._baby _menyebutku aneh..."

"Bukan begitu _chagiya_..."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"_Uljima baby_."

"Myueonnie jahat hiks..."

"_Ne..ne. _Aku akan segera mencari _pizza_ itu _baby_."

"Aku juga akan membantumu _appa_."

"Jangan pulang sebelum kalian menemukannya, ayo Kyunnie kita pulang."

Dengan seenaknya Kimi menarik Kyunnie yang baru keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. 'Selalu saja begini nikmatilah kebahagaiaan ini Jumnyeon.' Curhat Jumnyeon dalam hatinya. Tapi seharusnya Jumnyeon berbahagia karena Teukie bersedia menemaninya. Seriangaian keluar dari bibir Jumnyeon.

"Jika _appa_ hanya akan menyuruhku seorang diri yang mencari, maka aku akan melaporkan pada _eomma_."

_Gotcha_ Teukie sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Jumnyeon kepada dirinya. Jumnyeon hanya mendengus kesal setelah mendengar tebakan anaknya yang 100% jitu. Sedang Teukie hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan sang ayah yang kekanakkan.

~~~SKIP~~~

Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah toko _pizza_ yang cukup terkenal. Benar saja di restoran seterkenal itupun mana ada _pizza _rasa jahe. Dengan sangat amat memohon Jumnyeon dan Teukie meminta agar _pizza_ rasa jahe tersebut dibuat mendadak. Dengan sabar mereka menunggu, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk dari sekretaris Jumnyeon masuk. Pesan singkat itu mengatakan bahwa besok dirinya harus dinas ke Jerman. Bagaimana ini, orang itu pasti akan memulainya sebentar lagi?

Tubuh Jumnyeon menegang seketika saat mengingat ancaman pasti yang diberikan orang itu. Bagaimana jika dia pergi ke Jerman dan saat kembali keluarganya sudah tak tersisa dan rakyatnya akan hancur menderita? Melihat sang ayah yang tiba-tiba gelisah membuat Teukie terheran. Sadar dipandangi Jumnyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Teukie.

'Mungkin ini sudah saatnya.' Pikir Jumnyeon dalam hati. Benar Teukie adalah putra satu-satunya yang mengetahui sejarah mengenai orang itu. Sejarah orang itu yang ingin menghancurkan negara Kornesia, terlebih menghancurkan keluarganya. Saat hendak membuka pembicaraan Teukie menseriuskan dirinya, tahu bahwa hal yang akan diceritakan Jumnyeon adalah penting.

Jumyeon menceritakan segala hal yang baru dialaminya tadi. Diawali dengan cerita mengenai orang itu yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Kini orang itu kembali dengan membawa sejuta ancaman padanya. Hal yang paling diinginkan oleh orang itu saat ini adalah menghancurkan keluarganya dengan mengambil Kyuhyun kapanpun dia mau.

Dilanjutkan mengenai kegelisahan dan ketakutan Jumnyeon yang harus dinas ke Jerman, sementara orang itu bisa memulai aksinya kapan saja. Tidak...Teukie tidak akan membiarkan semua ini. Baru saja keluarganya merasakan bahagia, masa akan terkubur lagi dengan cepat?

"Pergilah _appa_ jalani kewajibanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyentuh keluargaku sehelai rambut pun...terlebih menyentuh Kyuhyun."

"Teuki-_ah ..._"

"Aku sudah bertekad dan berjanji pada Kyunnie untuk tidak membuatnya menangis."

"Teukie kau..."

"Akan kulindungi kalian meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

"_Jeonmal gomawoyo _Teukie _nae aegya_ kau putraku yang terbaik. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang besok. Kau juga sudah meluruskan masalah Kyuhyun."

"_Always believe me_."

"_Of_ _ course_."

Berakhirlah sudah percakapan tersebut dan _pizza_ yang sudah susah payah mereka minta buat akhirnya jadi juga. Sejenak perasaan kalut dan gundah mereka bisa menghilang. Sepasang ayah dan anak ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju istana tempat dimana mereka tenang dengan keluarga kecilnya.

30 menit dengan menggunakan mobil yang mempunyai kecepatan tinggi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin untuk mereka tiba dengan waktu yang begitu singkat. Buktinya kini mereka telah tiba di istana dan dengan langkah panjang mereka melesat langsung masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana terlihat Kimi yang sedang meminum susu hamilnya dan Kyunnie yang sedang membaca buku ensiklopedia. Langsung saja Jumnyeon menyodorkan _pizza_ yang tadi dipesan oleh _baby_-nya. Tapi sunggu sangat kasihan secara 'halus' Kimi menolaknya. Kimi malah bilang bahwa mereka terlalu lama sehingga rasa laparnya hilang.

Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulu Jumnyeon. Sepertinya dirinya sungguh tak menerima hasil jerih payahnya ditolak begitu saja. Kimi sudah mencoba membujuk _angel_ kesayangannya. Tapi hal itu tidak berhasil, apalagi Kyunnie yang dengan sengaja mengejek dan menertawakan Jumnyeon. Hal itu sontak membuat Jumnyeon semakin kesal. Namun pada akhirnya hal tersebut berakhir dengan canda dan tawa.

Teukie hanya memperhatikan seksama kebersamaan keluarga ini. 'Bahagia.' Itulah yang langsung terlintas dalam pikiran Teukie. Tapi seketika pandangan Teukie berubah sendu ketika mengingat orang itu akan segera merenggut kebahagiaannya. Melihat Teukie yang terdiam Kimi menyuruhnya bergabung dan dengan senang hati Teukie menurut. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua kebahagiaan ini berakhir.' Janji Teukie dalam hati.

~~~_Three Days Later~~~_

Ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua murid di sekolah khusus kerajaan di ibukota _Galaxy_. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyunnie yang selalu hiperaktif kini terlihat tengah merenung di tempat duduknya. Entah mengapa perasaannya selama beberapa hari ini merasa tak tenang. Kyunnie juga berharap sang ayah segera pulang dari tugasnya di Jerman.

Kegelisahan yang dialami Kyunnie membuat Kay sahabatnya merasa khawatir. Kay terheran tidak biasanya Kyunnie bersikap seperti ini. Kay berpikir bahwa mungkin penyakit ringan Kyunnie kembali kambuh, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin karena belakangan ini Kyunnie sangat berusaha untuk menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik.

Didekatinya tempat duduk Kyunnie dan diliriknya sekilas. Benar saja raut muka Kyunnie menunjukkan ketakutan, kegelisahan, dan kekhawatiran akan suatu hal. 'Sadarlah Kyunnie kau membuatku takut.' Batin Kay bercerita. Mencoba mencaritahu, Kay menyentuh bahu Kyunnie. Kyunnie tersentak karena tepukan pelan dari Kay dan menoleh padanya. Meski agak ragu akhirnya Kay bertanya juga.

"Ceritakanlah mengapa kau segelisah ini?"

"Entahlah Kay...perasaanku sungguh tak tenang."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aku merasa bahwa aku akan berpisah dari keluargaku."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kyu."

"Tapi perasaanku merasakannya. Aku merasa aku dan keluargaku sedang terancam."

"Itu hanya perasaan kan?"  
"_Aniyo_ Kay terlebih aku merasa Kyuhyun yang paling dalam bahay."

"..."

"Kay aku takut."

"Tenanglah aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi perasaanku berkata lain Kay."

"Jika memang iya tenangkanlah dirimu."

"Tidak bi..."

Baru saja Kyunnie akan menjawab sebuah telepon masuk menghampirinya. Dirinya terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya kini sedang menjalani persalinan di _Hope Hospital_ dari sekretaris kerajaan. Entah mengapa kabar itu malah memperburuk suasana hati seorang Kyunnie Andreas. Dengan langkah cepat Kyunnie meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah sakit. Pada akhirnya Kay harus mengarang cerita karena Kyunnie. Sebabnya karena Kyunnie pergi begitu saja.

~~~_Hope Hospital~~~_

Teukie tengah kalang kabut mengahadapi semua yang terjadi. Seluruh _staff_ rumah sakit disandera dan ibunya oleh seorang dokter penjahat. Rupanya orang itu berhasil memberikan kejutan luar biasa bagi Teukie. Sungguh sial hari ini, tanpa persiapan apapun Teukie harus menghadapinya sendiri. Ditambah lagi dokter Casey dan yesung sedang bertugas di luar kota.

Rencana yang disusun orang itu sangat hebat. Sepertinya orang itu adalah seorang ahli karya ilmiah, karena rencananya sungguh tersusun secara berurutan. Dirinya melihat sosok ibunya yang penuh dengan darah dan Kyuhyun yang lepas dari semua peralatan medisnya. Bayi laki-laki lucu kini tengah ditekan oleh mulut pistol begitupun dengan keadaan Kimi dan Kyuhyun yang tak jauh lebih baik.

Jika Teukie bergerak sedikit saja bukan hal yang tidak mungkin ketiga orang itu bisa merenggang nyawa. Teukie harus mengambil cara cepat. Dipandanginya sekeliling berusaha mencari orang itu, sial ternyata orang itu pandai juga menyembunyikan diri. Apa Teukie harus menyerah begitu saja?

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan tegas seperti keluar dari mulut seorang polisi. Benar saja banyak sekali polisi yang tiba. Dilihatnya ada Kyunnie, mungkin dialah yang menghubungi. Dengan cepat Kyunnie mengambil bayi mungil itu dan Kyuhyun dari tangan para penjahat. Teukie yang melihat kesempatan langsung mengambil alih tubuh ibunya.

Polisi berhasil membekuk semua penjahat, tapi orang itu sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai melemas langsung diambil oleh seorang perawat dan memasangkan kembali semua peralatan medis pada tubuhnya. Baru saja perasaan semua orang mulai tenang suara tembakan bertubi-tubi sontak membuat mereka semua terkejut. Peluru-peluru itu dengan mudahnya menebus punggung Kimi dari arah belakang.

Tangan Teukie mengepal seketika mengetahui hal itu. Diteriaki dan dicaci makinya semua orang yang ada disana, mengutuk dan mencari tahu siapa orang yang dengan lancangnya membunuh sang ibu. Tidak ada yang mengaku, Teukie mengancam akan membunuh mereka semua. Namun hal itu dihentikan oleh seseorang –Yesung-. Dirinya baru saja tiba dan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi.

Teukie terus memberontak dari Yesung. Namun Yesung dengan kuat menahannya. Kekerasan Teukie sungguh terlalu. Dibalikannya tubuh Teukie oleh Yesung dan 'PLAKK' ditamparnya Teukie oleh dirinya. Suara tamparan itu terdengar jelas oleh semua, termasuk Kyunnie.

"Sadarlah _BABBO_! Membunuh mereka semua pun tidak akan ada gunanya. Karena belum ada bukti kuat bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah pembunuhnya. Meski kau membunuh semuanya ibumu tidak akan kembali dari kematiannya IDIOT! Mungkin sekarang orang itu sudah melarikan diri dasar DUNGU! Hentikanlah semua emosi sia-siamu ini!"

Semua perkataan Yesung ada benarnya. Hal yang dilakukannya hanya akan percuma dan orang itu pasti sudah melarikan diri. Tubuh Teukie merosot ke lantai dan terisak sekerasnya. Kyunnie sudah tak mampu membendung air matanya menyaksikan semua ini. Bahkan bayi lucu yang baru lahir nan polos itu menangis sejadinya, seperti orang dewasa yang kehilangan sesuatu di hidupnya.

~~~_One Week Later_~~~

Kyunnie sedang menggendong dan memainkan jari-jari mungil –Kyungsoo- adiknya. Yang sebenarnya nama itu diberikan oleh Kyunnie. Karena Teukie maupun Jumnyeon sama sekali tak ingin melihat sang bayi. Jumnyeon berubah 180 derajat menjadi lebih otoriter dan Teukie berubah menjadi seseorang yang ketus dan dingin. Mata Kyunnie kini memerah bila mengingat semua hal itu. Terlebih Teukie yang paling dekat dengannya, kini dirinya seolah tak peduli lagi padanya bahkan Kyuhyun. Teukie dengan santai bahwa baginya Kyuhyun sudah mati.

Masih dengan Kyunnie yang menggendong Kyungsoo, dirinya melihat sang kakak yang membawa koper pakaian begitu banyak. Apa mungkin Teukie akan kembali meninggalkannya?

"Jangan cegah aku."

"_Hyung_ Kyungie.."

"_Appa_ sudah menetap di Jerman dan aku akan menetap di Kanada."

"Kau sungguh tega membiarkanku sendiri."

"Kau sudah dewasa belajarlah mandiri."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang bagiku Kyuhyun itu SUDAH MATI. Bukannya karena dia juga _eomma _terbunuh. Dia kan dijadikan umpan oleh orang itu."

"_SHIREO_ _Hyung_! Kyuhyunnie sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"_Whatever_."

"Lalu Kyungsoo?"

"Cih...bayi pembawa sial itu lahir di hari yang salah. Aku..._ani_ bahkan _appa_ sangat tidak menginginkan kehadirannya."

"Lalu aku...?"

"Aku rasa kau lah biang dari semua ini. Jika kau tidak merengek ingin mengetahui separuh jiwamu, jika kau tidak merengek ingin punya adik, semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi! Maka nikmatilah hukuman dari dosamu ini IBLIS YANG MENYERUPAI MALAIKAT! Dan jang pernah MEMANGGIL AKU LAGI DENGAN SEBUTAN _HYUNG! _Sungguh telingaku iritasi jika mendengar kau memanggilku _hyung_."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, _ne_ aku memang iblis...aku adalah sumber masalah...aku bahkan tak pantas menjadi _namdongsaeng_-mu..._Gaseo...jebal_."

Begitu lirih semua kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kyunnie. Teukie melangkah pergi dan terdengar jelas suara isak tangis Kyunnie yang menyedihkan. Sebenarnya hatinya juga sakit dengan keadaan ini. Tapi hatinya masih kekeh bahwa kesalahan besar ada pada diri Kyunnie. Isakan Kyunnie semakin kencang, lalu dia berteriak dengan sekerasnya.

"JIKA MEMANG AKU IBLIS AKAN AKU PASTIKAN DALAM WAKTU DEKAT AKU AKAN PERGI KE NERAKA SESEGERA MUNGKIN AGAR...AGAR TIDAK ADA LAGI ORANG YANG MENDERITA DAN TERBUNUH KARENAKU."

Mengalir sudah air mata Teukie. Dirinya juga kini sedang terisak. Dia merasa bodoh. Apalagi dia menyadari telah melanggar janjinya pada Kyunnie. Janji untuk membuatnya tidak menangis. Siapakah yang akan benar-benar pergi dalam waktu dekat ini ibliskah atau malaikat? Lagi-lagi biarkan waktu dan takdir yang mengatur semuanya.

TBC

Yosh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5

Untuk chapter ini sangatlah panjang dan peringatan chapter yang ke-6 mungkin jalan cerita akan lebih panjang lagi mengingat konflik yang begitu dalam.

Gomawo untuk semua yang udah review tapi masih tetap diminta review lagi ok..

Lisawulandari : bener, apalagi kembar identik ikatannya kuat banget. Cinta selalu membawa kita dalam dua keadaan haha XD

**BOCORAN CHAPTER 6 **

**SATU KATA KUNCI JUDUL :**

**GOODBYE (KYUHYUNNIE)?**


End file.
